The Journey Beyond Time
by innocentrose
Summary: Using a Time Turner and a clever disgiuse, Draco Malfoy gains ultimate revenge on Harry, Hermione, and Ron, sending them to Middle Earth during the time of the Ring. It is also somewhat of a LOTR story, but centers mostly around the HP characters.
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: All characters that are property of JKR and JRRT are their property, I DO NOT OWN THEM! Also, I do not own any other characters from fairy tales or stories that I mention, such as Cinderella. Those characters are the author's property, once again I DO NOT OWN THEM! Other characters such as Alanna and Meridelle are mine.  
  
The Journey Beyond Time  
  
Chapter 1: Malfoy, stupid git.  
  
"Just a little more Transfiguration practice and I'm going to bed," Hermione told Harry and Ron as she turned a leaf into a frog. "Me too," Ron agreed as he scribbled something about wand motion on his second roll of Transfiguration notes. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the last ones left in the Gryffindor common room; Hermione and Ron were giving Harry some practice because he had just come back from a Quidditch practice. They didn't mind as all three were in their seventh year and had to get top grades to apply for a good job.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Slytherin dormitory, Malfoy stirred a bubbling pot. "It's ready, hand me those three goblets, Goyle," he snapped. Malfoy filled the goblets that Goyle had brought him to the brim with freshly brewed Polyjuice Potion. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle each took a steaming goblet and inserted hairs from Seamus, Neville, and Dean into them. "To Moaning Myrtle," Malfoy said, then gulped the contents of his goblet as Crabbe and Goyle followed suit. "After all, if we hadn't heard her talking to herself about how Potter, Granger, and Weasley used the Polyjuice Potion to get into our common room," Crabbe growled menacingly and Goyle cracked his knuckles, Malfoy silenced them with a look, then continued, "As I was saying, if we hadn't heard Moaning Myrtle talking about Polyjuice Potion, I would never have had this brilliant idea for revenge." Now fully transformed and in robes their size, Malfoy led Crabbe and Goyle, who were bearing a tray of desserts, to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Ron had just accidentally turned Harry's hair into grass and was in the process of changing it back, which wasn't going very well because Ron would get as far as the first word of the spell, then explode in laughter, when Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle disguised as Seamus, Neville, and Dean, climbed through the portrait hole. "Hi guys," Harry waved (Ron had just changed his hair back) to them. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had just sat down at a table near them and put the tray of desserts in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's view, when Harry inquired, "Wait a second, didn't all of you go to bed an hour ago?" "Err, we couldn't sleep, so we were going to the Owlery. Didn't you see us go out?" When Harry, Ron, and Hermione frowned and looked puzzled Malfoy went on. "Well, we got lost. We ended up in this room full of every dessert that ever existed. We loaded one tray up and set it outside, but when we went back in, the room was full of every species of snake that ever existed," Malfoy lied. "Oh, hey, want some of this delicious cake, it's great," Malfoy smiled and handed Harry, Ron, Hermione each a piece of cake. Little did they know that each piece contained a dose of Sleeping Potion. They gobbled the cake up and each asked for a second piece. "Sure," Malfoy said with a mischievous grin that Harry, Ron, and Hermione mistook as friendliness. "Take as much as you want."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione continued studying and Malfoy grew impatient for the Sleeping Potion to work. Suddenly Hermione stopped in the middle of transfiguring a candle into a stick. She curled up in a large armchair and immediately fell asleep. "We'll wake her up when we go to bed." Ron had barely spoken those words when he to sat down and fell asleep. "Weird," Harry said, looking at the sleeping figures. Suddenly, he had the urge to take his Animagus shape and go out on the grounds for a while. Harry stood in the middle of the common room, focused on the form he wanted to take, when he disappeared. In his place was a large bird, with feathers as black as the midnight sky, and startlingly green eyes. Barely visible, underneath many feathers was a small lightning-shaped scar. Harry tried to grin, but couldn't because he now had a beak instead of a mouth. He gave up and flew out the window.  
  
Crabbe ran to the window where Harry had just departed. "Where is he going? Why isn't the potion affecting him?" He turned to Malfoy, who was reclining on a large scarlet divan, with wide eyes. "He will come back and fall asleep, don't worry."  
  
Harry dove and circled around the castle in pure bliss, then flew down to Hagrid's hut, landing on the windowsill. Harry tapped on the window with his beak, when Hagrid recognized him and waved, Harry rose up above the hut and caught a breeze to float on. As he was soaring past the Whomping Willow he thought about when he had made the decision to become an Animagus. Sirius had tried to talk him out of it, telling Harry that the process could go horribly wrong and Harry could end up half bird, half man. Harry pointed out that Sirius and his father had become Animagi when they were in school without help, and he was going to be having lots of help. Yes, he had had the help of Dumbledore, all the teachers in the school (even Snape), and officials from the Ministry of Magic. It had taken many hours and a great deal of concentration and power, but he had achieved his goal. Now, at will, he could become a raven.  
  
Harry felt his eyelids drooping and immediately turned back and flew to the tower. He wanted to be in his human body when he fell asleep. He landed on the soft scarlet rug and transformed back into a human. Harry started gathering his books, fighting the urge to sit on a couch instead of his bed and go to sleep. He resisted for a minute or two, than collapsed on a couch.  
  
Instantly, Crabbe and Goyle got to work. They lifted Ron and Hermione, carrying them to the couch Harry was resting on, and placed all three of them with their backs and heads together. Crabbe and Goyle backed away as Malfoy stepped up to the couch. His eyes glinted with malice as he pulled something from his robes.  
  
Harry was having the most wonderful dream. He was in his Animagus form, a raven, and he was soaring above the castle, diving and circling the towers. He looked down, underneath him Prongs was galloping next to Padfoot and Moony. All four headed traveled around the grounds, racing or just running. They headed towards the Whomping Willow, stopping at Hagrid's hut for a drink from the water barrel. They had just passed the large tree, avoiding the flailing branches, when a thin, cord-like branch of the Whomping Willow reached out and coiled itself around Harry's neck, pulling him back. He tried to call to Prongs, but his voice wouldn't work. The branch was tightening, he was sure it was going to strangle him-  
  
Ron couldn't believe his luck! He had been chosen as the new Seeker for the Chudley Cannons! It was five minutes into his first game and there was no sign of the Snitch. Ron circled the stadium on his new Firebolt, sometimes stopping pinch himself and make sure it wasn't just a good dream. He saw his whole family and Harry and Hermione waving at him from the front row of the Top Box. Wait, was that the Snitch flittering in front of the Top Box. He zoomed toward it, pushing the Firebolt to its highest speed. "What's he doing?" the commentator shouted. "He's going to crash!" Indeed, it looked like Ron was going to crash, he was a mere foot away from the balcony. Somehow he reached out, grabbed the Snitch an inch away from the balcony, and made a sharp turn away from the balcony. Ron could dimly hear the commentator saying, "How did he do it? His broom didn't even brush the balcony! I wouldn't be surprised if they named that amazing maneuver after him, what's that? Ladies and gentlemen, the referee has just informed me that that maneuver is hereby known asï¿½ The Weasley Swerve!" Ron had never been so happy in his entire life. He was taking his victory lap, and decided to go through one of the hoops. As he was going through it, it started shrinking very rapidly. It was so small now, it was closing around his neck! It was getting smaller, it was going to choke him-  
  
"Thank you, thank you," an older Hermione told the crowd standing in front of her. She had been selected as the first female Minister of Magic! Hermione took the microphone offered to her. "Well, I would like to say thank you to many people. Firstï¿½" As Hermione recited names, the microphone cord started to move oddly. It seemed to be developing a mind of it's own. It made a loop, then the loop started rising and rising, until it was hovering above Hermione's head. Suddenly, it plunged over Hermione's head and started tightening around her neck. She dropped the microphone and pulled at the cord. But it was no use, the cord only kept tightening. She was sure it was going to strangle her-  
  
Simultaneously, all three awoke, gasping for breath, and finding the common room dark, except for one flickering candle above them. Harry and Ron could hear Hermione muttering to herself, "It was only a dream, it was only a dream." Harry looked at Ron and said, "You would not believe the dream I had." "You wouldn't believe my dream," Ron replied. Suddenly, Harry and Ron abandoned their conversation, Hermione stopped muttering, and all three tensed. Something was wrong. Even though their dreams had left, the feeling of something around their necks had not. 


	2. Going Back

Chapter 2: Going Back  
  
Simultaneously, all three awoke, gasping for breath, and finding the common room dark, except for one flickering candle above them. Harry and Ron could hear Hermione muttering to herself, "It was only a dream, it was only a dream." Harry looked at Ron and said, "You would not believe the dream I had." "You wouldn't believe my dream," Ron replied. Suddenly, Harry and Ron abandoned their conversation, Hermione stopped muttering, and all three tensed. Something was wrong. Even though their dreams had left, the feeling of something around their necks had not.  
  
Harry forced himself to remain calm and looked down. "That's odd," he told Ron and Hermione, "My hands are bound, but my wand is still in them." It was the same with Ron and Hermione. "Now I want to see what's around my neck. It's not tightening, but it's cutting into my neck a little," Harry said. "Rorrim." A mirror appeared in front of Harry. In it he could see that his hands were bound with cord and tied very securely. But Harry couldn't see what was around his neck, he squinted and saw in the mirror a thin gold chain cutting into his neck. He also saw the same chain was around Ron and Hermione. "Disapario," Harry muttered. Then he turned to Ron and Hermione and told them, "There is a gold chain around all three of are necks and my hands are bound. Are yours?" Ron and Hermione checked and nodded. Suddenly, the candle sputtered furiously and went out, leaving them in complete darkness. As their eyes adjusted to the darkness Ron muttered nervously, "Just the wind." Harry barely noticed, as he was deep in thought. "A thin gold chain, a thin gold chain, a thin gold chain for what?" Suddenly three figures stepped from the shadows. As they came closer Harry could see who they were.  
  
"Seamus," Harry said with a sigh of relief. "Neville. Dean. Could you help" Harry's voice died away when he saw the smirk on Seamus' face. Suddenly, he felt uneasy. Then, right before his very eyes, Seamus changed.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
"Yes, it's me," Malfoy drawled. "Oh, and to answer your question, Potter, the gold chain is holding a new and improved Time Turner." He motioned at something dangling from the chain in between Harry and Ron's necks. Harry narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean 'new and improved'?" Malfoy smirked, "Well, only the Ministry has them, but since Father has top connections, he was able to get me one. Anyway, this Time Turner has settings. You can not only go back hours, but weeks, months, years, decades, centuries, and millenniums. Also, the Time Turner automatically stops when you can't go back any farther. Does that answer your question?"  
  
Hermione spoke up, "Malfoy, whatever you're going to do, you won't get away with it."  
  
"Oh really, Granger?" Just then, Harry tried to cut the cord binding his hands with a charm, but Malfoy spun around before he could complete the spell. Malfoy's face turned red with rage as he yelled, "No you don't! I was only planning to send you back a century or two, but I've changed my mind!" As Malfoy was regaining his composure, Harry saw his Firebolt lying about two inches away from him, where he'd dropped it after Quidditch practice. It might be useful wherever Malfoy was sending them, if he wasn't caught first. Harry slowly moved his hands toward the Firebolt, then snatched it. He sighed with relief, Crabbe and Goyle hadn't noticed. Harry thought how lucky he was that he didn't go lock it it up after Quidditch practice, like he usually did, because he needed to study for exams.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when Malfoy walked back over to them. Malfoy smirked, grabbed the Time Turner, making sure Harry, Ron, and Hermione could see what he was doing, and pushed the small lever from Centuries to Millenniums. "What a fool,"Harry thought, "he'll only be able to turn it twice. Wherever he sends us, all we'll have to do is turn it twice forwards, and we'll be back here." Those thoughts stopped Harry from protesting as Malfoy turned the Time Turner once, then twice. But then, he turned it again.  
  
Harry's eyes widened along with Ron's and Hermione's. "Wait," Ron said, "you should only be able to turn it twice. Time doesn't exist before that."  
  
"I guess it does, "Malfoy drawled, he was sporting a large grin. "Well, you could say I'm sending you on a journey beyond time!"  
  
At that moment, Harry, Ron, and Hermione got the same idea."HELP! Help! Malfoy's down here! Help!" they all yelled.  
  
Malfoy looked startled for a split second, then unexpectedly a grin of satisfaction spread across Malfoy's face. "I would've sent you back farther, but this is far enough." He let go of the Time Turner, and the last thing Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw was Malfoy sprinting out of the portrait hole, Crabbe and Goyle at his heels, as confused Gryffindors appeared at the top of the staircases. Then everything dissolved into a whirl of color. 


	3. The Rider

Chapter 3: The Black Man  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione fell through a tunnel of swirling colors for a couple seconds before falling with a thud on hard ground. The impact of their fall caused the Time Turner's chain, which Hermione had been working higher and higher on her neck as Malfoy talked, slipped off her neck and Ron's, and completely onto Harry's neck. Harry opened his eyes, feeling slightly sick, then closed them quickly until the moment of sickness had passed. Harry opened his eyes and forced himself to stand up and look around him. Hermione was still laying on the ground, moaning softly, rubbing the shoulder she had fallen on, and Ron was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, Harry's legs felt like jelly, so he stumbled over to a small clump of trees a couple feet away from where they had fallen, grabbing a tree branch just in time to save himself from falling. He then noticed Ron was already there, supporting himself by a tree trunk as well. "I suppose we should take a little time to rest and recover our strength before we make the trip back. We should probably go to that city, and get food and rest," Ron said thickly. Just then Harry noticed the towering white city to his right about seven hundred feet away." "You're right," Harry replied, "Let's go get Hermione, the sooner we get to that city, the better!" Suddenly, a scream pierced the air. It sounded like, but it couldn't be, or could it be- "Hermione!" Harry and Ron whispered. They found they could walk and crawled to the edge of the clump of trees, peering through the many branches. Hermione was cowering on the ground, a figure hooded in black, with an unadorned crown of dull silver resting on its head, was holding a large sword an inch away from her neck. Ron gasped, and both he and Harry ducked as the Black Man's gaze flickered their way, or so they thought, as they could not see it's face, but it couldn't see them, so it turned it's attention back to Hermione. She whimpered and was crawling backward as the Black Man was adavancing. But, oh no, she didn't see the large, sharp boulder behind her, and knocked her head on one of its many edges. Her eyes widened for a moment and she gasped, then fell to the ground, unconscious. The Black Man stepped forward, Harry imagined he was wearing an evil grin, and raised his sword. Harry and Ron looked at each other, both faces filled with panic, if they didn't do anything Hermione would die! The Black Man raised his sword, flames were running now running down the blade, he was about to bring it down when, at the same time, Harry and Ron made up their minds. They ran into the clearing, yelling, and tackled the Black Man. He shook them off as easily as if he were shaking off a fly. They went sprawling, but so far they had averted his attention from Hermione. Harry took out the pocketknife Sirius had given him, and Ron pulled a half buried, rusty sword out of the ground near him. They both turned toward the Black Man, and saw he had his sword in the air, preparing to behead them both with one stroke. They didn't think, they had no time to, Harry threw his pocketknife at it, and Ron lodged his sword in its neck. The Black Man stopped in mid- swing, let out a shrill shriek of surprise, then vanished. Its robes, sword, and sword-belt fell to the ground, the crown fell and hit the still-unconscious Hermione on her left cheek, near her eye. Harry and Ron shared a look of surprise and weariness. Harry retrieved his pocketknife, cleaned its blade on the grass, then returned to find Ron picking Hermione up. Ron looked at Harry, "Let's try and get to the city before it gets dark, just incase there are anymore of those things around." He shuddered as Harry nodded his agreement. So they made their way to the white walls of the city, Ron carrying Hermione and Harry cursing anyone who ran at them with a sword with Jelly Legs. 


	4. The White City

They finally reached the gleaming gates of the white city. Harry stopped, and realized the city was built in seven levels, each with its own gate. Harry was about to kncok, when the gate was opened. As they steppd in, Harry could see the man who opened it staring at them with wide eyed filled with awe. He then noticed people with the same expression lined the streets, and that the people were all men except for four of five women and a couple of girls his age. He didn't know what to do, so he and Ron started walking on the road up towards the next gate. They had barely gone a few feet, when a man in a black and silver uniform leading three horses pushed his way through the crowd to them. He handed the reins of one horse to Ron, another's reins to Harry, took Hermione, put her in the saddle of the third horse, and mounted behind her. Harry and Ron mounted on an unspoken command. They rode behind the man through the second gate, the third, the fourth, until they came to the seventh gate. They dismounted, their horses were taken away, and they went throught the seventh gate.  
  
They were in a small courtyard with a withering tree in the middle. Behind the tree was a grand building, very beautiful with various carvings and inscriptions. In front of the building was a man, his face creased with sorrow and worry, wearing a crown. Harry guessed he was the king because the man who had led them there bowed as well as he could while holding Hermione. Harry and Ron followed suit. "Take the unconscious one to the infirmary, see that Legolas tends to her wound and she gets plenty of rest and food,"the king instructed the man. As he obeyed, the king beckoned for Harry and Ron to follow him. They passed through many chambers until they came to what Harry assumed to be the throne room. The king sat on his throne, which was perched on a dais, and Harry and Ron sat in two elegant chairs placed there for them at the bottom of the dais. "We have much to talk about, but forst you must eat. You cannot talk on an empty stomach," the king smiled and clapped his hands. Instantly, servants brought forth a table and many delicious loking dishes. Harry and Ron dug in, and for a while there was no sound except for the clinking of forks against plates. When they finally sat back in their chairs, unable to stuff anymore into their bellies, the table and food was taken away and the king looked at them with intelligent eyes. "Now, "he said,leaning forward, "we have much to discuss." 


	5. Meetings

"My name is Aragorn," the king said, "and I am greatly indebted to you. You have killed the King of the Nazgul. What are your names, Princes from the Land Beyond the Sea?" Harry and Ron shared a confused look. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know who the Nazgul are and I have no clue where the 'Land Beyond the Sea' is, and we're definately not princes" Harry told Aragorn. Aragorn's brow wrinkled in thought, "Perhaps the Land Beyond the Sea has not heard of our struggle with the Dark Lord. Gandalf will know the answer."  
  
"We're not from wherever you think we're from. We're wizards, from a different time and place," Ron said quickly. Aragorn's face lit up in a smile, "You're wizards! Where are your staffs?" "Staffs? We use wands," Harry replied, pulling his wand out. Aragorn studied the wand for a moment, then turned his attention beck to Harry and Ron, "You have been sent to us in a time of great need. You will help us defeat Sauron!" "Who's Sauron?" Harry asked. Aragorn's eyes widened with disbelief, "Who's Sauron?! I do not know how to explain. Gandalf will when he comes. Now, you may visit your friend in the House of Healing, Prince..." Aragorn realized he didn't know their names. "Harry and Ron," Ron supplied, pointing at himself, then Harry. "Prince Harry and Prince Ron. Afterwards, ask someone to show you to the Sixth Level Guest house," Aragorn finished. He led them to the door, where one of the gaurds in black and silver, led the to a beautiful building, which Harry assumed was the House of Healing. There were great arches and columns with gorgeous blue roof tiles, and engravings all over in a flowing language Harry didn't know. Inside, they were led to Hermione's bed, where a young man with blonde hair sat applying salve to the nasty cut on Hermione's cheek and chanting in language unkown to Harry and Ron. When they approached, the man stopped chanting, cleaned his hands on a cloth, and turned to face them. "Prince Harry, Prince Ron," he said, bowing to each of them in turn. "My name is Legolas Greenleaf. It is a pleasure to meet you." Both their jaws dropped simultaneously, how did this man know thier names? Legolas smiled and resumed tending Hermione. Ron suddenly stumbled, Harry noticed he was falling asleep on his feet. Harry asked a person nearby to show Ron to the Sixth Level Guest house. "Get some sleep, I'll get you when Hermione wakes up, "Harry told Ron. Ron nodded and followed the person Harry had asked sleepily. Harry sat in a chair by Hermione's bed waiting for her to wake up, sometimes talking with Legolas, and after a while, fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. 


	6. Big Brown Eyes and a Vision

Big Brown Eyes  
  
Hermione awoke to find big brown eyes staring at her about an inch away from her face and a melodic voice chanting, "Elah malsl tuc, elah malsl tuc." She gasped and the eyes drew away so she could see the person they belonged to.  
  
A young man, with long blonde hair, brown eyes, and, wait, pointed ears!He was dressed in a tunic, pants, and a cloak that were varying shades of green and brown. He smiled at her," Glad to see you're awake. Oh, and, don't touch your cheek, you have a cut there." Hermione smiled back, feeling somewhat dazed, "Who is he? He can't be an elf, can he? Well, he is definately cuter than a house elf. Wish we had more elves like him at Hogwarts!" Hermione didn't realize she was thinking aloud until the man grinned and said," I don't know what a 'house elf' is and I don't know what 'cuter' means, but thank you anyway." Hermione's blushed and was about to change the subject and ask his name when someone yelled, "HERMIONE!!!!!"  
  
She turned, finding Harry standing there looking very happy. "Are you OK? How do you feel? Does your cut hurt?" He rambled. "I'm fine Harry," Hermione interrupted, "Just a little more rest and I'll be as good as new." Harry looked relieved. "Where's Ron?" Hermione asked. "Oh, he was really tired, so I sent him to the guesthouse to sleep. I'll go tell him your awake." Harry answered. Then he bent down under the pretext of checking Hermione's cut and whispered into her ear, "They might call you Princess. Don't object, Ron and I already tried. It's a long story. But they will call you Princess andyway, so don't make a fuss about it, I'll explain later." He straightened, smiled, and turned away.  
  
Hermione was thinking about what Harry siad, but decided to think about it later, and turned her attention back to the elf at her side.  
  
*************************************  
  
Harry turned away from Hermione's bed and walked a few feet when he remembered he didn't know where he was going. Harry stopped and was about to ask someone when something collided with him. He staggered back, clutching his head, where they had collided, as the pain slowly receded. When the pain left, Harry lifted his hands from his head to see who he had crashed into. It was a girl, about his age, sprawled out on the floor and still struggling to stand, as she had a large package tucked under one arm. "Here, let me give you a hand," Harry said quickly and helped her up. She nodded her thanks, and as she was recovering her breath, Harry was able to take a good look at her. He couldn't tell her hair color, because it was tied back with a bandana, but her bright blue eyes stood out in her face. She was wearing a white shirt that came up to just below her elbows, and blue skirt the color of her eyes with dark blue embroidery, and a fitted vest the color of the embroidery. On top of all of this was a dark blue hooded cloak that was fastened around her neck. Harry also noticed a shooting star that sparkled on a silver chain around her neck. Harry was about to ask her where the Sixth Level Guest House was when she spoke, "One moment, please." She went to the elf Hermione's bedside and handed him the package, "Here are the supplies you asked for Legolas." The elf smiled his thanks and the girl came back to Harry. "What do you need, oh and by the way, my name's Alanna," she said. "Well. Alanna, I need to find the Sixth Level Guest House," Harry replied. "Follow me." Alanna turned and led Harry through a series of houses, streets, and other structures, arriving at a house with the same roofing as the House of Healing. Harry opened the door and saw a large room with three couches, some armchairs, tapestries, tables, and other furniture. At the back of the room there was another door, Harry opened it and saw Ron sleeping peacefully on a comfortable bed. He closed the door softly and turned back to Alanna, "Would you like to stay awhile?" "I think I am needed at the House of Healing." Alanna replied. "Surely they could spare you for a minute or two?" Harry countered. He started rummaging around the room for any refreshments he could find. He found a jug of water and some delicious cakes, and turned back to face Alanna, finding she was already gone. He saw the bright blue of her skirt as she ran toward the House of Healing. He sighed, and bit into a cake, "Maybe next time." ***************************************************** That night dinner was brought to Harry and Ron in the guesthouse and Hermione stayed in the House of Healing. As they ate, Harry and Ron discussed what to do next.  
  
"I think we should stay here a couple more days at least, so Hermione can recover her strength. Also, I want to explore this city and find out where we are. I want to know about that Black Man and the 'Land Beyond the Sea.'" Harry told Ron.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we can find out about this city and tell Dumbledore about it when we come back. We might even get extra credit for History of Magic," Ron answered.  
  
They went to bed soon after, both having dreams about the Black Man. When they awoke, light was streaming through the exquisite curtains and a hot, porridge-like sort of breakfast awaited them. After getting dressed in breeches and tunics they found laid out for them, the two made their way to the House of Healing.  
  
Hermione was awake and eating rapidly while talking to Legolas. She stopped when Ron and Harry came and introduced Ron to Legolas.  
  
"I'm almost done," Hermione told Harry and Ron. After she finished, Hermione stood up for the first time since the previous day and made her way to a separate room to change. She came back wearing a light green cotton dress with beautiful embroidery.  
  
They spent the whole day touring the city with Legolas as their guide. Sometimes Harry would see Alanna, usually accompanied by another girl his age he didn't know, and he would smile and wave.  
  
At about five o'clock Legolas led them back to the guesthouse, saying, "Tonight, there is a feast in your honor. I will come in a half an hour to lead you to the seventh circle." With that, he was gone. Harry, Ron, and Hermione retired to their separate rooms to bathe in steaming baths laid out for them.  
  
As she was bathing Hermione wondered, "What will I wear to this feast?" She put on a light blue dress she found in one of the drawers and went to the front room to join Ron and Harry.  
  
They were just sitting when a knock came on the door. Harry opened it finding Alanna and another person wearing a hooded cloak. Harry suspected they were sisters, they shared the same sparkling blue eyes. Introductions were made and the newcomer's name was Meridelle. Alanna was carrying a long garment bag sort of thing and Meridelle was carrying three small boxes. In Alanna's package there was two sets of white tunics and breeches and a breath taking, long white dress. It had large bell sleeves shimmered with an unknown quality and had intricate embroidery and jewels stitched on it. When all three had changed into their new clothes, Meridelle opened her parcels. They were three thin silver circlets inset with diamonds. Harry and Ron put theirs on and Alanna and Meridelle sat Hermione down so they could arrange her hair.  
  
As they worked away, Hermione had a strange vision. She was flying Harry's Firebolt and someone was behind her. To her right there was a giant black raven, she suspected it was Harry, with a letter tied to his foot. Then the scene changed, she was standing on rock in the middle of a cavern of flames. Harry was there, holding something in his fist, looking confused, Ron was there looking frightened, and, oh, there were those horrid Black Men!  
  
Suddenly, Hermione snapped out of it to find her hair a mass of elegant curls, loops, and braids around her circlet. Hermione smiled her thanks to Meridelle and Alanna as there was another knock on the door. It was Legolas. Hermione took him aside as the other four talked.  
  
"I had a strange vision," Hermione began and told Legolas everything. His brow furrowed as he listened and thought.  
  
"I don't know," he replied finally, "You should tell King Aragorn, he may know what to do. But not tonight, I don't want to spoil his good mood."  
  
With that he took her arm and proceeded to escort them to the feast.  
  
They came to the grand building in the seventh circle and stopped in front.  
  
"I am going to go in, followed by Alanna and Meridelle. As they are announcing our names, give your cloaks to the man at the door. Then go inside, the herald will announce you and Aragorn will tell you where to sit." Legolas told Ron, Harry, and Hermione. He gave Hermione a special look, and she felt her stomach go all funny.  
  
"Stop it," she commanded herself. In a minute, she heard Legolas being announced, followed by Meridelle and Alanna. She gave her cloak to a man, took a deep breath, and stepped into the room as the herald called, "The Princes and Princess from the Land Beyond the Sea! Prince Ron, Prince Harry, and Princess Hermione!" Then, to Hermione's surprise, everyone bowed. 


	7. Elves, Dancing, and Revelations

A/N: So sorry about the last chapter. I forgot that I had added it to Chapter 6, so here is the real chapter seven. Thank you to all my reviewers, please keep reviewing!  
  
The Feast  
  
Hermione stood, trying not to let her mouth open wide to show her amazement.  
  
Then, King Aragorn smiled kindly and said, "Welcome to Gondor. This is Lady Elle, Sir Derek, Sir Phillip, Lady Marissa." He named many noble ladies and men, pointing to each of them in turn. He then directed them to three empty seats in between Legolas and Alanna and Meridelle. They walked to their seats, feeling everyone's eyes on their backs. Hermione chose the seat next to Legolas, Ron in the middle, and Harry by Alanna. They reclined on the soft cushions as the feast began.  
  
They ate until they could eat no more, then the entertainment began, Their were bards, dancers, jesters, and finally, music to dance to. Legolas stood up, brushing the crumbs off his green tunic, and turned to Hermione, his eyes twinkling with a feeling Hermione could not place, "May I have this dance?"  
  
"But I don't know how," Hermione objected.  
  
"It's all right, you will catch on quickly," he replied, taking her arm and leading her to the floor in front of the dais. They began to waltz, Legolas guiding her. Miraculously, Hermione did not make a mistake. They talked and Legolas told her of his people and where he came from. When Hermione looked up, she again saw the glimmer in his eyes she could not identify, and her stomach lurched. She looked down, inspecting the exquisite embroidery on the collar of his tunic.  
  
After many more dances, they returned to their seats and Legolas murmured, "Oyu rea ebaufutil, ryeuo yese henis keli rtsas." Hermione was seized by sudden inspiration and turned to Legolas, saying, "Will you teach me Elvish? It is so lovely, I must know it!"  
  
Legolas beamed, "Of course."  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was talking with Alanna at the table. Suddenly he asked, "Alanna, I heard Legolas call you 'sister' once, but you are not an Elf, are you? How can you be his sister?"  
  
"Well," she answered, "Meridelle and I are sisters, as you know. We lived here, in Gondor. Our parents were taking us to visit the Elves of Mirkwood. An orc party ambushed us and killed my parents. Luckily, Meridelle and I were up in a tall tree, picking fruit. The orcs did not notice us. We sat until nightfall, to afraid to move. Then we saw Legolas, who had been sent to search for us. He took us back to the palace, and the King decided to adopt us as his own daughters, Princesses. We learned that Legolas was a Prince and he was our brother. We were granted the immortal life of Elves, although I am only nineteen. See this?" There she stopped and pulled out a necklace from under her gown. It glowed with a strange light, and on it was a shooting star, that glimmered softly. "My name means shooting star. All elves have one of these to show their name."  
  
The night wore on as more entertainers performed and Legolas found Hermione was falling asleep. He quietly summoned Harry and Ron, who ruefully bid Alanna and Meridelle good night, and followed Legolas.  
  
They went back to the guesthouse, and Legolas saw them safely inside, before turning round and walking slowly toward one of the many beautiful gardens.  
  
Hermione had just enough energy left to change into a soft night gown before falling into a deep sleep, filled with dreams of Elves and dancing. ************************************ Hermione awoke to bright light streaming in her window. She sat up, yawning, and stretched. She washed her face, brushed her hair, and dressed in a light dress she found, pulling her cloak on as well.  
  
Hermione walked into the front room where Harry and Ron were already sitting.  
  
"Morning," Hermione said.  
  
"Morning," Ron replied, "oh yeah, Legolas stopped by and said today was your first lesson in Elvish. He said to go to the House of Healing and Alanna would show you where he was."  
  
"Thanks, I'll be on my way," Hermione smiled and walked out into the bright sunshine, following the path to the House of Healing. When she arrived, Alanna and Meridelle greeted her and Alanna said, "Follow me."  
  
Alanna led Hermione through a maze of building and gardens, until she arrived at a beautiful courtyard, where Legolas was shooting arrows at a target.  
  
Hermione didn't notice Alanna left as she watched one arrow after another fly into the bull's eye.  
  
"That's incredible," she exclaimed.  
  
Legolas smiled, "Good morning to you too, and thank you. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes!" was the answer.  
  
Legolas showed Hermione to a stone bench with cushions in the middle of the garden. She sat opposite him and he whispered, "Oyu rea remo voelyle hent vree, fi osisplbe."  
  
She smiled and pulled out the notebook she always carried at Hogwarts, it was mostly unused and their was a quill and inkpot attached.  
  
"Let's begin with the alphabet, I'll write it in your notebook," Legolas said. He wrote the flowing Elvish alphabet in Hermione's notebook and proceeded to name the letters.  
  
By the end of the lesson, Hermione could name and write all the Elvish letters, and spell some words.  
  
"You are a fast learner," Legolas commented.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione beamed at the praise. As she went to leave, Legolas picked up his quiver and bow.  
  
"I will come in one half hour to take you to lunch, Aragorn wanted you to join him," Legolas said while sending arrows into the bull's eye.  
  
"All right. Legolas, can I try that?" Hermione asked tentatively. In answer he handed her the bow and quiver.  
  
Hermione tried valiantly to pull the string back, but Legolas said, "Perhaps you need a smaller bow." He pulled on out from a small bag by the bench.  
  
"I always carry different sizes," he explained. Hermione took the other bow and strung it easily, she aimed and let the arrow go. It whizzed through the air to land three inches from the bull's eye. Legolas nodded his approval as she let a second arrow fly, it thudded and inch closer to the center.  
  
"If you want I can teach you archery," Legolas offered. Hermione agreed and set off toward the guesthouse.  
  
Hermione walked into the front room, finding it empty and a note in Harry's handwriting on the table. It read:  
  
Hermione made her way to the House of Healing to find Harry, Ron, Alanna, and Meridelle in the courtyard. Alanna was watching Harry perform various longknife jabs, and Meridelle was teaching Ron the proper fencing positions. Ron took Hermione's entrance as an excuse to take a break, "Hey, Hermione! How was Elvish?"  
  
"Wonderful!" Hermione replied.  
  
"Yes, she's a very fast learner," said a voice as Legolas stepped from the shadows. "What's going on here?" he asked Alanna.  
  
"Well, Harry and Ron came to visit us and found us fencing. So I started showing Harry some knife tricks, and Meridelle is teaching Ron how to fence," Alanna answered. She laughed at Legolas' raised eyebrows.  
  
There was a moment of silence, then Legolas said, "Go prepare for lunch, then come to the gate of the seventh circle in one half our."  
  
They all nodded and departed their separate ways.  
  
************************************ When everyone was assembled at the gate, Legolas led them through the courtyard and into the citadel. They went through a maze of halls and rooms, ending at a large, sturdy, maple wood door. It had many intricate Elvish carvings and was inlaid with jewels. Legolas knocked and the door was opened.  
  
The room took Harry's breath away.  
  
There were beautiful tapestries on every wall, and fluffy rug under a wooden table with porcelain dishes and cups. Harry looked up, and gasped.  
  
There was a mural painted on the ceiling of a man, wearing a crown like Aragorn's, holding a scepter in one hand and knighting a kneeling man with a sword.  
  
The sword caught Harry's eye. The blade was long and thin, also with Elvish designs, and the hilt was inlaid with jewels of all colors. The sword shone with a light that seemed to come from the hilt.  
  
Aragorn followed Harry's gaze, "Ah, that is Elendil, the first King. See how his sword shines? When he died, the sword's light dimmed and the sword was lost. The women have a tale they like to tell: Isildur's youngest heir will be the one to find the sword and bring back the lost light. The light would drive away the darkness." For a moment he frowned, but then he smiled, "Gandalf sent a message, he is coming in two weeks." Legolas smiled and the crinkly lines that had been on his forehead for the past few minutes disappeared.  
  
Ron's stomach growled and everyone laughed as they sat down at the table. They helped themselves to the delicious food on the table and ate until they were stuffed. Hermione, Aragorn, Legolas, Ron, Alanna, and Meridelle began to talk about ancient customs of Gondor as Harry slowly fell asleep.  
  
He was in a field of wheat. The sky was blue with puffy clouds drifting along, and Harry was perfectly content. All of a sudden, the winds seemed to say, "Harry." And Harry had a feeling he was being watched. He turned around, and the man in the mural was standing there, taller then any mortal, in velvet robes with designs around the hem and neck.  
  
He spoke in a deep voice, filled with authority, "Harry, you are my heir. You must find my sword, rid the land of the darkness that plagues it. Remember, two forward, three to the left, and five forward."  
  
With that he disappeared and Harry awoke with a start.  
  
He stood up suddenly and took two steps forward, three to the left, and five forward. He was standing in front of a large wooden cabinet, the lock on it melted together, unopenable.  
  
"No one knows what is in there, even the most skilled smiths cannot open it," Aragorn said in a hushed tone.  
  
Harry lifted his hand up to the lock, and before he could grip it, the iron broke like clay and fell to the floor.  
  
The others stared in awed silence as Harry opened the cabinet and reached inside.  
  
He took out a scabbard, covered in cobwebs and rusty, but those too fell away. He drew out the sword, making a ringing sound, feeling it warm under his fingers, and seeing the light come from its hilt. To everyone watching him Harry seemed to stand taller, his eyes glimmered with knowledge and hope. The jewels suddenly flared with bright light and glittered once more while the Elvish designs shone with a blinding light. Harry lifted the sword into the air above hime,  
  
"I am Isildur's heir." 


	8. Battle

Alanna's sword went flying, almost hitting Hermione, who was absorbed in an Elvish lesson with Legolas, as Harry knocked it from her grip. It had been two days since Harry had found the sword and he had grown to love and know it. Alanna had began teaching him how to fence because she pointed out, "What's the use of a good sword if you don't know how to fence?" Harry was dressed in a shirt of chain mail that Aragorn had given him, and soft dark blue pants. Ron and Hermione were dressed the same. Meridelle had been teaching Ron knife fighting, Legolas teaching Hermione archery, and Alannna teaching Harry fencing.  
  
"All right, you win," Alanna told Harry with a grin. Let's eat some lunch," she brought out a cloth bundle from her cloak.  
  
"When can I meet your family and see where you live?" Hermione asked Legolas in the middle of their Elvish lesson. He thought for a moment, then answered, "Now."  
  
Ignoring Hermione's protests of how that was impossible, Legolas held up his hand and chanted, "Ym tfehar, ym tfehar, hewre rea oyu? I rdesie ot pakes tiwh oyu?" He then drew a circle in the air and Hermione gasped as the circle filled with the image of a forest for a moment, then focused on an Elf, looking extremely like Legolas.  
  
"Hello, Father, how are you?" Legolas greeted the Elf.  
  
"As well as can be in these dark days," the Elf answered, "How is it in Minas Tirith? Haswar found its way there?  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Who is this young lady by your side, Legolas?" the Elf asked.  
  
"This is Hermione, Princess from the Land Beyond the Sea." Legolas said with a smile.  
  
"Welcome to our land, Princess Hermione. I am Thranduil, of Mirkwood. It is a great honor to meet you." The Elf said.  
  
"Thank you, it is an honor to meet you too," Hermione said while blushing.  
  
"I must leave you, son. There is much to be done," Thranduil said with a courteous nod, then the picture disappeared.  
  
"Was that your home?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes," Legolas replied. Hermione noticed his tone was worried and that lines creased his brow as he gazed off to west.  
  
"I do not know what troubles you, though I will soon as Gandalf is coming and will explain, but do not be worried," Hermione said, looking deep into Legolas' eyes.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a pang of fear deep in her heart. It made her cower down, curling as small as she could against Legolas' side, his arms circling her. Above her, a black creature on a winged steed gave a shrill cry as it circled high above them. It stayed for a few seconds, then left, taking Hermione's fear with it.  
  
Hermione sat there for a few minutes, letting the fear leave her body. Finally, she looked up into Legolas' eyes, which were stern and sharp and she realized that he had not been afraid, not for one second.  
  
"I am sorry, but we must stop lessons right now, I must speak with Aragorn. I will come for you in your house later and we will finish, but this is most urgent," Legolas told her.  
  
He led her back to the guest house, making sure she was safely inside before striding off toward the seventh gate.  
  
She sank into a hot bath that had been prepared, thinking.  
  
"Legolas is so brave, he is not afraid. He is always alert and ready to defend." She suddenly realized what she was saying and told herself, "Stop it, what are you doing." but she gave up with a sigh. It was no use to deny the undeniable. It had happened. She had fallen in love with Legolas. ******************************* Hermione walked to the courtyard for her daily Elvish lesson with Legolas, smiling. First, Gandalf was coming today, and Legolas had hinted that there was a surprise in store for her today. When she arrived, there was no one there, or so she thought.  
  
She sat down on a bench to wait for Legolas, when suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
She bit her tongue to keep from screaming and turned around, but it was only Legolas.  
  
"Legolas, you scared me..." her voice died away and she gasped when she saw what he was holding. Soft deerskin archer's gloves, a light chain mail shirt with s small red rose, soft green leggings, a quiver full of beautiful arrows, and a carved maple bow, that twanged perfectly when the string was pulled.  
  
"Thank you so much, everything is beautiful! Oh thank you," she said. But then she noticed that Legolas was wearing a grave expression.  
  
"What's wrong, " she asked.  
  
"I was planning to give these later, but you need them now," he replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You are one of our most skilled archers. We need you." Legolas told her.  
  
"What do you mean, " she asked breathlessly.  
  
"A large host from Mordor is approaching, there shall be battle no later than noon. We need you. Now go to your house and change into these, than meet me by the seventh gate circle. Go quickly," he said.  
  
"Okay," she said, trembling.  
  
"Do not fear, we will overcome these obstacles. Someday, when war has stopped, I will take you to see my home. Go swiftly, "he told her.  
  
She nodded, than walked very quickly toward their house, trying to stop her heart from thumping.  
  
One half hour later, she stood dressed and ready at the door, her head held high. She was no longer afraid, she knew what she had to do and she would do it. She was going into battle. ****************************** Hermione stood in a notch on the giant wall of Minas Tirith, seeing the past hour in her head.  
  
Legolas had come to find her dressed, a little pale, but ready to go.  
  
"Bring your wand," he had said, and led her to the wall, where the whole army was assembled.  
  
Legolas would position the archers in the notches on the wall, and Hermione would make a protective shield in front of each archer, letting arrows go out, but nothing come in.  
  
Hermione now stood ready for battle. Then she gasped, for she had caught a glimpse of the army in the distance. It was huge!  
  
Harry stood by Alanna, desperately trying to calm his nerves. The host from Mordor was very close, there would be battle in a minute or two. Harry drew out his sword with a shaking hand, surveying it in the sunlight. It gleamed, light from its hilt shining brighter than the twinkling jewels. A crude black arrow whizzed by his face. Harry gulped. The battle had begun.  
  
Hermione saw the first arrow fly by Harry, and the tall ladders pushed up the wall's sides. She put an arrow on the string, pulled it back, aimed, and let it fly, knocking down an advancing creature. That gave her courage, and for the next hour she calmly sent arrows raining down on the opposing army.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry and Alanna were fighting back to back, stopping the enemy creatures from using their ladders to scale the walls. Suddenly, Alanna went too far, slipped and fell over the wall. Harry leapt forward, catching her by one hand. He was pulling her back up, when something behind him blocked the sun. Unnoticed by Harry, an orc (that's what Alanna called those creatures) had climbed up and raised its sword above its head. Harry slashed at it with one hand, holding Alanna with the other, if he let go she would fall. Suddenly, the orc rushed at him and as Harry blocked the blow, Alanna's fingers slipped from his grip. Another person fought the orc as Harry looked down in despair, he knew Alanna was dead, a fall like that would kill anyone. As Harry looked over the side his heart leapt, Alanna was alive. Some orc down below had caught her. But wait, they were binding her arms and legs and gagging her. Harry turned pale as he realized what had happened. Alanna had been captured.  
  
As Harry fought the orc, Hermione was quietly shooting arrows. She realized with a start that her quiver was empty. But no worries, Legolas had left a pile of quivers filled with arrows right behind her. She put her bow down and stepped out from behind her protective shield. She picked up another quiver and was about to step behind her shield again, when instinct made her look up. What she saw made her blood stop in her veins. The next moment went in slow motion.  
  
A black arrow, coming straight at her, there was no way she could move in time. It would hit her, it surely would. What she saw next terrified her even more than the arrow.  
  
Legolas leapt from behind his shield, he was going to take the arrow for her! The arrow pierced his flesh in between his heart and his collarbone, he fell to the ground.  
  
Everything sped up again and Hermione realized what had happened.  
  
Hermione rushed over to him, Meridelle did the same. Meridelle pulled the arrow out, "Poisoned."  
  
Hermione wept as Meridelle tried various antidotes, nothing worked. Hermione saw the happy future go, no visiting his home, no horse rides through the Golden Wood, nothing.  
  
Two minutes later, Hermione watched as the color drained from Legolas' face, when Meridelle's head jerked up, "Wait, there is something that just might cure him, it just might. But the one who performs it must truly love Legolas."  
  
Meridelle was looking at Hermione, and she realized that Meridelle knew she loved him, Meridelle had known before she had.  
  
Hermione nodded her agreement. But then, Legolas spoke, his speech slurred and his words far apart, "No, it's. to dangerous. you could. die. I could. never live. knowing you died. to save. me."  
  
"But I could never live, knowing you died to save me. What do I have to do, Meridelle?"  
  
"Well," Meridelle answered, "Legolas' life force is draining. What you must do to save him is give his some of your life force."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"First, conjure a magic bubble around all three of us. Don't worry, I will guide you the whole way," Meridelle said. When the bubble was in place Meridelle continued, "Now, close your eyes and imagine the bridge between you and Legolas."  
  
Hermione shut her eyes and, surprisingly, the image came right to her.  
  
A white bridge, made of stone. She circled it with her mind's eye, but when she reached the middle, she ran into an invisible barrier, what separated her from Legolas. She turned, and saw a pool of red light behind her, lapping up against the barrier.  
  
"That is your life force," Meridelle's voice came to her as if it traveled a great distance.  
  
Hermione looked on the opposite side of the barrier, sure enough a green pool of light was there, but it was paling and fading fast.  
  
"What you need to do is let down the barrier by saying these words 'I gevi hsit retgnsht ot oyu erfley, eus ti elwl.' That will let the barrier down. But you must only let it stay down for a couple of seconds, then bring it back up by saying 'psot, hatst unegoh, oyu lwil eliv.' Bring it up after a couple of seconds! If you don't, all of your life force will flow through, and you will die."  
  
Hermione nodded numbly to show she understood. She took a deep breath and chanted, "I gevi hsit retgnsht ot oyu erfley, eus ti elwl." The invisible barrier disappeared and the red light rushed by her, joining the pale green on the other side. The green got darker and stronger. Hermione was about to put the barrier back up, but she couldn't remember the words. She watched helplessly as more and more of her life force flowed through. But something in her refused to give into the fact that she would soon die. "Please," it pleaded, "for me, for Legolas, for the life we could have together. Please don't let me die." To Hermione's astonishment, the barrier began lifting, but slowly, as if it were hesitating. "Please," she thought desperately, "please, please." The barrier was close to the top when Hermione remembered the words. "Psot, hatst unegoh, oyu lwil eliv," she screamed. Hermione saw the barrier snap shut and a brilliant white light flare before falling to the ground in a dead faint. 


	9. New Powers and Red Rose

Meanwhile, the battle raged. But Harry did not participate. How could Alanna have been captured? How could he have allowed it to happen? He sat, brooding over this, occasionally fending off an enemy with his sword, when suddenly the solution came to him, as clear as glass. He wondered why he hadn't thought of it before: Harry would rescue Alanna.  
  
Two hours later, Harry was walking softly through the forest that lay a little outside of Minas Tirith. He had managed to pack some food and clothing and slip over the wall on an abandoned ladder, although he had left a note explaining where he had gone. He saw some orcs take Alanna into the forest, so he followed their tracks.  
  
Harry had not walked long when he heard voices that hurt his ear muttering in a foul language he didn't know. Orcs. Harry climbed a tree on the edge of their camp, and sat, watching them. He caught a glimpse of Alanna and was filled with rage at what he saw. Alanna was wet and shivering, lying on the ground with her hands and ankles bound. Her armor and weapons had been taken, as well as her cloak.  
  
Suddenly, Alanna saw Harry. He put a finger to his lips before she cried out in surprise. The orcs were sitting in the middle of the clearing around a fire, eating some sort of meat and drinking out of flasks.  
  
Harry waited for hours, his muscles cramping and his heart thumping so loud he thought it was a wonder the orcs didn't hear it. Finally, one by one, the orcs dropped off to sleep.Harry crept down with the agility of a cat, and tiptoed across the clearing to where Alanna lay. He unbound her quickly, and they were sneaking away from the camp, when Harry stepped on a twig, making a loud, harsh, dry cracking sound. The orcs awoke, yelling in rage, and charged at Harry with their weapons drawn.  
  
"Run, Alanna," Harry shouted, and turned to face the orcs. One by one he fought them, until there was only one, the biggest and meanest one, left. As he fought, Harry retreated. Sometimes, he thought his sword would crack, but the blade held.  
  
Suddenly, as Harry was fighting and losing, Alanna jumped down from a branch overhead, knocking down and temporarily stunning the orc. At that same moment, a figure flew down on a broomstick. Ron. Alanna and Harry climbed on, not waiting for an explanation. As they soared above the forest back to the city, Ron grinned, "Aren't you glad I had to go back to the house to bind a wound during the battle, and I found your note? Then I grabbed your broom, Harry, and you know the rest."  
  
Harry said in an awkward voice, "Thanks Ron, thanks a lot. Wait a second, the battle is still going?"  
  
"Yep. That's why we have to get back," Ron replied.  
  
The rest of the ride passed in silence, but when they got back to the city, they found something awaiting them.  
  
The battle had just been won, and a silver speck of light had been spotted in the distance. It came closer and closer, until it was over the wall. It landed it the middle of a great crowd. It was Gandalf riding an eagle. He dismounted, bade the eagle farewell, and walked straight over to Harry and Ron, who had found Hermione, and spoke swiftly in a low, gravelly, yet strong and brave, voice, "We must hurry. The Dark Lord is on the move. The Ring might not reach its destination." **************************** Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed Gandalf as he quickly strided toward the seventh gate. When they caught up with him, he was talking to the guard at the gate. He was being denied access to speak with Aragorn, when Aragorn himself came up to the gate.  
  
"Come, we will speak inside," he said tensely.  
  
They were through the maze of halls and rooms to the beautiful room where Harry found the sword. When everyone had sat down in giant chairs of red velvet , Gandalf said,"There is something you must know."  
  
Gandalf turned to face Hermione, touching her forehead with the tip of his staff. She looked terrified and said at the same time and said, "The Dark Lord must be defeated."  
  
Then Gandalf turned to face Ron, repeating the same process. A look of horror came onto Ron's face, and he said in a low voice, "Why?"  
  
Then, Gandalf slowly turned to Harry, and tapped him on the forehead with his staff. Harry felt a cool breeze circling him, even though no windows were open. Then he knew everything. It was as if a giant secret had been revealed. Harry knew of the peril Middle Earth was in, and he said, "Frodo must not fail."  
  
Then, to the others around him, he stood straighter, held his head higher, and there was an aura of determination and braveness about him. It was as though a King of old had arisen within him.  
  
Harry spoke, in clear voice, "I am going to help him."  
  
"Me too," Ron added.  
  
"I will come as well," Hermione said in a voice with a touch of steel.  
  
"We will leave in one week,"Harry said to Aragorn and Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf nodded his consent as Aragorn said, "Provisions, clothing, and necessary supplies will be packed for you."  
  
With that, Harry, Ron, and Hermione took there leave of the two men. At the seventh gate, they parted, Ron going to see Meridelle, Harry going to see Alanna, and Hermione to see Legolas. **************************** Harry found Alanna in a garden, staring off into space.  
  
He sat down next to her, "Alanna, I have something to tell you. Next week, I will be leaving. I am going to the Dark Land." There, his voice broke with the pain of telling her this, the sweet girl sitting next to him who had lived through many dangers and sorrows she shouldn't have had to face.  
  
She turned to face him, gazing at him with clear blue eyes, "I am coming with you."  
  
"What?! No, you are staying right here. I won't let you, it's too dangerous," Harry sputtered.  
  
"It's settled then, I'm coming with you. Don't argue with me, it's no use," she said.  
  
Harry realized the same thing soon, and stopped fighting. For a long time they sat side by side staring out into the sky, when Harry leaned over, and softly kissed Alanna.  
  
Hermione found Legolas practicing archery in the courtyard they always used for Elvish lessons.  
  
"Legolas..." Hermione began, but was interrupted.  
  
"I know," he said softly.  
  
Legolas strode over and held Hermione close to him for a while.  
  
When he let her go, she didn't feel half as much as afraid as she used to be. **************************************** The next day, Harry woke up to find Hermione shaking him, "There's a ball tonight!! There's a ball tonight!"  
  
"That's nice, "Harry muttered and turned over, hearing Hermione leave, humming to herself. Then, he thought, "I should ask Alanna." He got up, dressed, and went with Ron to find Alanna and Meridelle at the House of Healing.  
  
As they, Ron and Meridelle said goodbye and walked away and Harry found himself blushing furiously and knots forming in his stomach. "Alanna, want to go to the ball with me?" he asked quickly, looking down at the ground. He felt her cool fingers on his chin, lifting it up until he was staring into her eyes.  
  
"Yes," she said. And they walked away to go eat some breakfast.  
  
After Hermione had shaken Harry awake, she dressed in battle clothing, as they were required to do since the battle, and sat down in the main room, pouring herself some water and grabbing an apple to munch on. She was eating, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
Hermione opened it, finding no one. She looked around, finally looking down and finding a package wrapped with a beautiful red ribbon. Hermione picked it up and sat right down on the step with it. She carefully unwrapped it, and what she saw took her breath away.  
  
A beautiful dark red gown, with intricate embroidery in a darker red, and little diamonds sown in around the neckline, the sleeves, and the hem. It had a cut across neck with long sleeves. After the gown, delitcate slippers of the same red, also with embroidery and diamonds. And then...  
  
A red velvet cloak, with delicate silver fastenings and, of course, embroidery and diamonds. But, on the back, a large red rose that seemed to glimmer with a mysterious unknown light.  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful," Hermione exclaimed to no one in particular.  
  
Then, she felt movement behind her. Unnoticed by Hermione, Legolas had crept up behind her.  
  
"Will you go to the ball with me," Legolas asked in an innocent tone. "After all, I am "cuter" than a "houself!" *************************** Hermione walked into her room, shutting the door behind her. She sank into the hot bubble bath that had been prepared for her, letting the hot water calm her nerves. The ball had finally come! After her bath, she spent the next half hour arranging her hair into a mass of intertwining loops, braids, and curls. On top of it all went little diamonds and her crown.  
  
Hermione twirled lightly on her toes in front of the mirror, hardly believing this was happening. Then she walked over to her wooden bureau, opening the doors. From inside it she took out her gown, cloak, and slippers. Hermione slipped the gown on, feeling truly like a princess. The material was so soft and shimmery, and the embroidery was exquisite. It fit her perfectly. Then, she put on the cloak, fastening it around her throat and delicately placing the hood over her head. Last, she slid her feet into the beautiful slippers.  
  
Harry and Ron were sitting in the front room when Hermione came in. They both stared in awe, and an awkward moment was coming. then there was a knock on the door. Hermione opened it to find Legolas, Alanna, and Meridelle there, dressed in splendor.  
  
"Shall we?" Legolas asked, and, without waiting for an answer, took Hermione's arm and led the group to the citadel.  
  
As they approached the double doors, Hermione saw the bright light of many candles and magic, and heard laughter and voices from within. She was about to pass through the doors, when Legolas stopped her with a light touch. A man took her cloak, and then Legolas once more took her arm.  
  
They stepped into the doorway, and it was all Hermione could do to keep her jaw from dropping. There was a raised dais with a large golden canopy and flowers decorating the table. Around the dais were many tables similarly laid out with beautiful china and candles all around.  
  
Then, the herald tapped his staff on the floor two times, and the room quieted.  
  
"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, and Princess Hermione of the Land Beyond the Sea," the herald announced in a loud, majestic voice. Men bowed, and the few women curtsied when the pair passed them on their way to their seats.  
  
Hermione hardly noticed when Harry and Alanna, and Ron and Meridelle were announced, as she was seating herself on the soft chair with plump velvet cushions. Then, the feast began! There was music and dancing, entertainers, bards, everything. And. every type of food you could even begin to imagine!  
  
An hour and a full stomach later, Hermione sat back in her chair. Legolas seemed to take that at some kind of cue, because he took her hand and pulled her out onto the center of the floor for a waltz. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder, letting herself relax. They turned slowly, and Hermione looked up. In Legolas' eyes she found undying love and trust. And then, the song was over.  
  
"Follow me," Legolas whispered, and led her through a side door to a little remote rose garden that she had never seen before. It overlooked the forest and the mountains in the distance, it was a very serene spot. In the middle, there as a stone bench with cushions with flowing script carved upon it. On this bench they sat. **************************** They sat like statues for a while, Hermione reclining on the cushions and staring at the forest, which was illuminated by the full moon; Legolas, his arm around Hermione, sitting straight up, his bright eyes scanning the horizon.  
  
Then, abruptly, Legolas turned to Hermione and said in a soft voice, "Your name means Red Rose. That is why your cloak has a red rose." As he spoke he traced the rose on Hermione's cloak gently with one finger. There was a little bit of silence, then Hermione asked, "What does your name mean, Legolas?"  
  
"Greenleaf," he answered. Simultaneouly, he pulled out something from under his collar. A strange, glimmering chain, that looked somewhat invisible, holding a green leaf that shimmered with the same unknown quality as the rose on Hermione's cloak.  
  
All of a sudden, Hermione had the feel that she was the first person Legolas had shown the chain and leaf to, and that he trusted her far beyond anyone else.  
  
Then Legolas took her hands in his and said, "Hermione, I want to teach you how to speak mind to mind. When I first considered this, I had a little bit of doubt about the level of power required and whether you have it," there he paused and smiled, "but after you saved my life, my doubts vanished. Are you ready?"  
  
Hermione nodded, still taking in all of the information.  
  
"I mosumn oyu," Legolas chanted in a strong, low voice.  
  
Then Hermione gasped, for a dark red thread of light had sprung from her heart and had risen ten feet in the air and was curling and twisting around a dark green thread of light, Legolas', although his light sprung from the shimmering leaf on his neck. The two threads rose higher and higher, intertwining with each other, and then they combined to form one red and green rope of light. The rope quivered for a moment, then split into two, both threads red and green, and plunged back down, one to Hermione's heart, the other to Legolas' leaf.  
  
Hermione realized that she now possessed the ability to speak mind to mind with Legolas, and she thought about the first thing she would say to him in her mind.  
  
Suddenly, she had an idea, "Legolas, how old are you?"  
  
"Guess," was the reply.  
  
"4,000."  
  
"No."  
  
"300."  
  
"No."  
  
"How old?!"  
  
"20."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, I'm the youngest elf in all Middle-Earth," Legolas said with fake pride.  
  
With that, Legolas put his arm around Hermione once more and they sat, conversing in thought.  
  
Then, Legolas asked Hermione a question, and when she didn't respond, he looked over and found her asleep. She looked so beautiful, the moonlight striking her face, small curls coming loose from her hair and cascading over her shoulders, while the diamonds in her hair glittered like tiny moons.  
  
Legolas looked at her for a moment, then stood up, picked Hermione up in his strong arms, and carried her gently back to the guesthouse. Legolas opened the door to her room and set her down on the giant bed. Her hair tumbling over her shoulders and onto the pillow, and her gown fanned out about her.  
  
As he set her down, Hermione slightly opened her eyes, saw where she was, and was about to speak- but Legolas put a finger to her lips and covered her with the blanket, "Shhh, sleep my princess," he whispered and was gone. 


	10. The Plan

Hermione pulled her cloak tighter about her shoulders and mounter the Firebolt behind Ron. The past two days had passed like a dream.  
  
She had just said a tearful goodbye to Legolas, but he had held her close to him, and she had felt less afraid.  
  
Now Hermione watched as Harry turned into a raven, and Alanna and Meridelle mounted him. Then it was time to go.  
  
Hermione turned and securely fastened her arms around Ron's waist. Then, they were up, and Hermione felt the soaring feeling within her that only came when she flew. She could see Harry beside them, his powerful wings cutting through the air.  
  
Hermione turned, and saw the great white city of Minas Tirith, and all the people who had assembled to see them off getting smaller and smaller, tiny specks in the distance, then they were gone and the group was above the clouds.  
  
Hermione remembered that Legolas had said someting about their connection through their minds stopping at some point,  
  
Then, words.  
  
"Hermione, I will always be with you," Legolas' voice resounded in her ears. Then, the connection snapped, like a cord cut in two. ********************** They were soaring above the clouds, when Harry signaled for them to dip down for a while, "To see where we are," he expained in his strange, croaky raven voice. So they turned the nose fo the Firebolt down. But before they did, Hermione cast an invisibility charm on everyone.  
  
And she was glad she did. Sprawling on the hills below them was a large orc camp. They could see the ugly and brutal faces of the orcs, who were growing restless, waiting for their master's command.  
  
Hermione was looking around, when she noticed a bit of Meridelle's bright red breeches flapping in midair. She had missed that spot in her invisibility charm! But as she pulled out her wand to fix it, something happened.  
  
At the same time Hermione saw the bit of Meridelle's breeches, an orc archer did too. He grunted to his companions, and they grew suspicious. They started shooting arrows at it, and right as Hermione cast the spell, an arrow his its mark.  
  
Luckily, it was a shallow wound, the arrow only grazing the skin. In any case, they maneuvered to the forest, and landed in a clearing.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." Hermione started, but she never got any farther than that. As Meridelle stepped off of Harry's back and he transformed, she swayed a little, then dropped to the ground.  
  
"Meridelle!" Alanna rushed over to her sister with a strangled cry and pulled out the arrow, "Poisoned." She slumped down, then out of habit sniffed the arrow.  
  
"Wait, I know this type of poison, I have the materials to make the antidote with me!" Her eyes brightened with the idea. She dashed over to one of the packs and began searching through it.  
  
"Oh no! I've left the powdered arnolia leaf in the city! We have to get her pack to the city, or else..." her voice trailed off and a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Immediately, Harry was at her side, comforting her, and wiping off the tears that were now freely streaming down her face. Ron was by Meridelle, his face as pale as hers, stroking her hand. Hermione, was in shock: how could she have let this happen? She was in her last year at Hogwarts and still couldn't perform a simple invisibility charm?  
  
Then, she found the answer. Hermione strode over to the Firebolt, pulled up her hood and said, in a strong, decisive tone, "I'm going back to where I can speak with Legolas. He will have Gandalf use some sort of magic to bring Meridelle and Alanna back to the city." With that, she cast an incredibly strong invisibility charm on herself, mounter the Firebolt, and kicked off hard from the ground.  
  
In a minute she was above the clouds. Then she bent her body as flat as it could go against the Firebolt, pushing the Firebolt to go faster. "Come on, come on," she whispered, "Meridelle's life is in danger." The Firebolt seemed to know what she was saying, because it flew faster than Harry had ever taken it.  
  
In a little while, Hermione felt sort of a crackling in her head and heard a very distant voice say, "Hermione, is that you? Why are you back?"  
  
"Yes, it's me Legolas. I have no time to explain, but the only reason I came back is because Meridelle's life is in danger. Go to Gandalf, Legolas, go to Gandalf and tell him to use some sort of magic to bring Meridelle and Alanna back to the city. Goodbye." Hermione spoke quickly, then turned the Firebolt sharply, and added, "I love you." Then she was flying as fast as she could to the clearing in the woods.  
  
Hermione arrived just in time to see bluish-white flames rise about Alanna and Meridelle, who was lying on a rough litter of pine boughs. She saw the fervent thanks in Alanna's eyes before the fire consumed them, and they were gone.  
  
Now Harry, Hermione, and Ron were left, the three that had originally begun on this long journey together. Harry transformed, and Hermione sighed as she mounted the Firebolt behind Ron. They were on their way to help Frodo.  
  
********************************* They flew first through lush green meadows and groves, but as they went on, the land grew increasingly more barren and ugly. Then, in the distance, towering mountains appeared.  
  
Hermione put another invisibility spell on the three, making sure to miss nothing. Then, great black gates that led to a great black wall appeared. They were horrible to look at, and made the bravest man tremble with fear. On them unceasingly patrolled hordes of orcs, grinning evilly and brandishing many weapons.  
  
Hermione patted Ron on the arm, "Maybe we had better stop and make plans on how to get in. Doesn't look like we will be welcomed with open arms." He nodded, and nudged Harry, who was flying very close to them, with his knee. He jerked his head to the side, meaning to pull over.  
  
They found a small clump of trees, the only one for miles. Hermione and Ron dismounted while Harry transformed.  
  
" They might notice the Firebolt coming in, it makes kind of a whooshing sound," Ron said.  
  
Harry nodded his agreement and Hermione fingered the chain of the Time Turner, which lay around her neck.  
  
After a while, Harry spoke, "Looks like we'll need a diversion, and I know exactly what to do."  
  
Ron and Hermione looked keenly at him, "Yes?"  
  
"Well," he began, "I will transform into a raven, and fly around in circles near the gate. It looks to me like the inhabitants of this land don't see animals very often, so they will be surprised and their attention will be on me. You two, with a very, very strong invisibility charm, will fly over the wall on the very right, by that little piece of rock that sticks out. Then, I will land on that piece of rock, stay there for a while, and, when they start going about as normal, Hermione will cast an invisibility charm on me, and I will meet you by that creek right there."  
  
Ron and Hermione sat in thought for a while, contemplating this idea. At last, Ron nodded, and Hermione sighed, "It'll do." 


	11. The Journey to Mount Doom

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! Your reviews really do help. The Journey to Mount Doom They waited in the clump of trees until dawn, taking turns keeping watch. Then, when the first streak of light pierced the sky, Harry transformed, and Hermione and Ron mounted the Firbolt, covered in an invisibility charm. With a wink, Harry was off. He screeched as he flew to the big black gates.  
  
"This is it," Ron muttered tensely and they kicked off from the ground. They flew over the far right section of the gate as Harry looped and swirled, distracting the orcs. They landed softly on the brigde that spanned a deep crevasse.  
  
After another minute or two, Harry judged he had given them enough time, and he flew over to the far right section of the wall, landing on a notch.  
  
Many orcs ran up to him. The wind carried one orc's voice to Hermione's ears, "Now we got him. Easy lads, pull out your swords." Hermione stifled a gasp; they couldn't hurt Harry!  
  
She pulled out her wand and whispered the invisibility spell. Suddenly, the raven that was Harry flickered and disappeared. The orcs stood in dumb silence as Harry flew over to them.  
  
"Thanks Hermione," he whispered fervently. Hermione clapped her hand over his mouth, the orcs had heard him and were running over.  
  
The three dropped into the crevasse, and found that it was not as deep as it seemed.  
  
They were walking in it, when Ron tripped over grey lumps he had thought were a cluster of rocks, but were really sleeping figures. They pulled back the cloak from one's face, it looked exactly like Gandalf had said Frodo would.  
  
"There's only one way to find out," Harry whispered. He pulled a chain out from under Frodo's shirt. On it was a Ring, that pulsed and glowed with an unwitting rythm, that had flames running all over it, that looked red-hot to the touch. Harry reached forward and touched it... and the figure sat up. His eyes burned with a light that didn't suit them, his lips were drawn in a thin, tight line, "Get off! Now! Don't you dare touch me!"  
  
Harry recoiled quickly, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
  
The strange light went out of the figure's eyes, "I'm sorry, it's the Ring, it's taking me over. It's heavy, oh so heavy." He slumped down next to the second figure, who had awakened.  
  
"W-who are you?" he inquired.  
  
"We have been sent by Gandalf to aid you," Hermione said softly. "I am Hermione, this is Harry and Ron."  
  
The first figure sat up, "Gandalf is alive! We may still win yet. I am Frodo, and this is Sam. Now, we must leave before orcs come to inspect this place. It is still a long journey to Mount Doom."  
  
"Well, Frodo," Harry replied, "the distance may not be as great as you think." With that, he transformed, and Frodo and Sam stood in awe.  
  
"Go ahead, sit up there," Ron told the two, and helped them up onto Harry's back.  
  
When the invisibility charms were set and Ron and Hermione were ready, the group lifted up into the air and set off in the direction of the towering, fire-spewing mountain. ********************************************************************* They flew on for two days, resting and eating wherever they found shelter. Then, in the middle of the third day, they arrived at their destination, Mount Doom.  
  
Harry transformed back into a human, and, still hidden by the invisibility charm, they began the trek to the top.  
  
Meanwhile, the newly appointed Captain of the Black Riders (or Black Men as the trio named them) sat brooding in thought. Some orcs had reported that they had heard conversation involving the Ring, the One Ring, in a crevasse near the gates. The Ring must be taken, and he could only see on solution: they would meet the group carrying the Ring and take it.  
  
The Captain called the other Black Riders to him and explained the task to them in the foul language of Mordor. They nodded menacingly, then each mounted their winged steeds, and were off to Mount Doom. *************************************************************** The hike to the top of Mount Doom was extremely long, and Frodo had to be carried most of the way, for he took his dark spells more frequently with each passing hour. Finally, they were by the entrance to the cave. Harry, Hermione, and Ron, each gripping their weapons, walked in, followed by Frodo and Sam.  
  
The inside was sweltering hot, with red-hot flames licking the walls, and one narrow walkway jutting out into the middle. Harry walked in the lead, looking around him uneasily, he had a strange feeling that their quest would end more difficultly then they presumed.  
  
All of a sudden, there was the sound of a scuffle: Frodo had one of his spells and proclaimed that he would not allow such a great treasure as the Ring to be destroyed. As he was about to slip it onto his finger, Sam had wrenched it out of his grasp.  
  
"Harry," Sam yelled, "destroy it." He tossed the Ring to Harry.  
  
When it touched his fingers, Harry felt a strange burning sensation. He knew in his mind he must throw it into the fire, and yet, he didn't want to.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione's yell brought Harry back to his senses. He took it in one hand and was about to pitch it into the flames, when a voice spoke from all around him.  
  
It wasn't the voice of anyone from Middle-Earth.  
  
It was the voice of someone from Hogwarts.  
  
It was the voice of Cho. 


	12. To War

"Harry," Cho's voice rang clearly through the fiery cavern, "Harry, don't destroy the Ring! Your so called "friends" are really tricking you. Sauron is good, not evil!"  
  
Harry stood, torn between the choices: Cho wouldn't lie to him, she had to be right! But, how could Gandalf and everyone be tricking him? They were so sincere and they were depending on him. Harry shifted uneasily: his choice now would decide the fate of Middle-Earth.  
  
Just then, the Black Men arrived at the entrance to the cavern. The Captain was wearing his version of a grim smile. He strode forward, moving very quickly towards Harry, sending all the others cowering into the shadows with fright. The others moving swiftly behind him, with drawn blades that were wreathed with flames.  
  
The Captain drew his sword, and Harry noticed a strange black jewel in its hilt. It glittered so beautifully in the light, and it was as black as Harry's feathers when he transformed. Around it were intricate engravings, not Elvish, but a flowing script. The jewel seemed to call Harry and his jaw slackened as he was drawn into a trance.  
  
Harry began to believe Cho must be right as the Captain drew nearer. Then Cho's last sentence echoed in his ears, "Sauron is good, not evil!"  
  
Then he realized that it was fake, Cho would never tell him such a horrible lie. The Captain reached him and lifted his sword to deliver a fatal blow-  
  
"Liar!" Harry shouted and threw the Ring with all his strength into the flames. He saw the golden band glitter one last time before it disappeared into the flames. For a split second, time stood still.  
  
Then, with resounding shrieks of agony and defeat, the Black Riders vanished.  
  
The cavern began to shake violently, rocks falling from the ceiling, the flames almost touching the top of the cave.  
  
"Harry!" Ron yelled over the din, "Harry! Transform! Take the hobbits on your back! Quickly! We don't have much time before the mountain falls!"  
  
With that, Ron pulled Hermione onto the Firebolt in front of him and zoomed out of the cavern.  
  
Harry concentrated on the form of a raven and began transforming, when a force pushed him back into human form. He tried again, with the same results. He didn't understand, and time was running out!  
  
Then a fiery eye appeared in front of Harry and a harsh, scraping voice said coolly, "If I can't survive, neither will you!"  
  
"No!" Harry retorted, "If it was just me, maybe, but I won't let the two hobbits die!"  
  
He forced all of his concentration into being a raven; he even momentarily forgot about Sauron. He was partway....  
  
Then he broke the shell of Sauron's power around him and completed the transformation.  
  
Sam and Frodo jumped onto his back as he soared out of the cavern.  
  
Behind them the mountain began to collapse; gigantic rocks tumbled down the mountain and they could hear Sauron bellowing in despair and defeat as the cavern collapsed. Yellow lightning pierced the sky and thunder rumbled as the red orange lava streamed from the crumbling mountain. Coal black clouds that poured fire surrounded the mountain.  
  
Harry and the hobbits caught up with Ron and Hermione quickly and the group flew as fast as the wind back to Minas Tirith.  
  
************************************************************************ Alanna sat on the stone wall of the garden in the House of Healing, staring toward the east. Meridelle, a bandage on her leg, sat beside her. She brushed a strand of blond hair out of her face and sighed, thinking about Harry.  
  
"Where is he?" Alanna didn't realize she was speaking aloud until her sister spoke, "I'm sure he's fine."  
  
"I hope so," she replied forlornly. A single tear slid down her cheek, she brushed it away, she had to be strong.  
  
"I know so," said a voice behind her. Alanna turned to find Legolas smiling at her, "He is doing very well. I have a feeling they already accomplished their Quest. It is just a feeling, but I think it's right."  
  
Suddenly, great rumbling came from the east. Lava streamed from the mountains and black clouds that poured fire gathered around the lone mountain in the middle. A great orange fire flew to the sky, formed a warrior, let out a cry of rage, then disappeared.  
  
Alanna gasped: this sudden storm could only mean one thing: the Quest had failed and Harry was dead.  
  
She ran to Legolas and buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing. He put his arm around her and said nothing, comforting her silently. They stood like this for a while, then abruptly, Alanna stopped weeping.  
  
She looked up at Legolas, her blue eyes meeting his brown ones.  
  
"Brother," she spoke clearly with steel in her voice, "I will not let this happen." ************************************************************************  
  
The group flew quickly to Minas Tirith, barely stopping to rest. On the morning of the fourth day, the reached the stone wall, and Harry collapsed, unable to go farther. A great shout went up and Aragorn came running up. The next half hour was a blur for all of the members of the group that had come from the Black Land. They were all taken to the guesthouse and sent to sleep, except for Harry, who was given a brew to give him enough energy to transform back into a human before he fell asleep.  
  
When Ron awoke, Meridelle was sitting by his bedside, smoothing cream onto a burn he had received in Mordor. He smiled at her, turned, and fell asleep again.  
  
Hermione awoke to a melodic chant and the Legolas bending over her and healing her bruises and cuts. He saw she was awake and wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in an enormous hug. She sighed with content and fell back into a deep sleep.  
  
Alanna stood atop a hill in shining silver armor. She held Elendil's sword in her hand and had a bow slung over her shoulder. She had the strangest look in her eyes: the look of someone who knows they are going to die. Then the image blurred, and a new image appeared, Alanna had marched out to battle and was fighting against a troop of orcs ten times the size of her troops. A sword was slashing toward her neck. she didn't notice and wasn't lifting her shield, she could never raise it in time. Harry woke up with a start: it was all a dream. He sighed heavily and asked Legolas, who was standing beside Hermione, "Where's Alanna?"  
  
"She's gone," Legolas replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry shook as he managed to get the words out of his mouth.  
  
"She thought you were dead and the world as we know it would end, so she marched out to battle," Legolas told him in a strangely croaky, emotional voice. Harry noticed he had tears in his eyes.  
  
"NO!" Harry yelled and was about to jump out of bed, when Legolas shoved a goblet to his lips, forcing a sweet liquid down his throat. Harry remembered thinking, "It's like my dream, Alanna will die!" before the sleeping potion took effect and everything blacked out. ************************************************************************  
  
*three days before*  
  
"Brother," Alanna spoke clearly with steel in her voice, "I will not let this happen."  
  
Legolas looked at her, his eyes full of pain, then whispered, "All right." He crushed her in an embrace, then pulled back, looking straight into her stormy blue eyes, "Come."  
  
He led her, with Meridelle following, to their house, into his room, and up to a carved wooden chest inlaid with precious metals and stones. It was locked magically, and Alanna had always wondered what was in it, but had never succeeded in finding out.  
  
"I, lvene orhbret, mdaocmn oyu ot enpo!" he chanted. The doors suddenly slid open, and Alanna gasped as she peered inside. A suit of armor, magically suspended, so bright that Alanna had to shield her eyes. It was beautiful, with Elvish engravings and diamonds and sapphires encrusted around the neck, on the helmet, and on the hilt of the sword. It was made of mithril- but the rarest, most valuable, most beautiful type of mithril-rivolil.  
  
"All swords break on it," Legolas said softly, putting his hand on her shoulder, "it will protect you better than I ever could. Alanna," his voice cracked with emotion as he looked deep into her stubborn blue eyes, "I cannot come with you. I must stay incase Sauron strikes Minas Tirith."  
  
"I know," she replied, "this time it must be me alone. I go to war." 


	13. Battle Begins

Legolas adjusted the leather straps on her armor as Alanna sharpened her sword. Meridelle stood a few feet away, packing all the necessary items for her.  
  
Suddenly, Aragorn strode in, a sad expression on his face, "The army has been gathered, armed and horsed, as you wished."  
  
"Thank you," Alanna replied with a grim smile.  
  
Legolas stood, done with her armor, and handed her her helmet and sword, "I will always be here for you, no matter the circumstances." With that he kissed her forehead and bowed, as ancient Elven customcommanded.  
  
"I will be with you in spirit," Meridelle spoke softly, a tear running down her cheek.  
  
Alanna brushed it away, "I will be back. Do not fear." Meridelle placed a drop of rosewater on each of Alanna's eyelids, following the custom.  
  
Lastly, Aragorn stepped forward. He bent down on one knee and kissed her hand, "You are truly a queen of queens, my lady. Your bravery outmatches the best of warriors."  
  
In that moment all time stood still, Alanna pulled it to her as the last moment of peace before a doomed battle.  
  
She placed her helmet on her head, and strode out to join her army.  
  
The men bowed as she came out, the symbol of beauty and goodness in a world of evil and hardship.  
  
Her hair was streaming down from under her helmet, shining in the dawn's first ray, her eyes cold and sad, yet with a spark of hope.  
  
Then, as the sun rose, she pulled her sword from it sheath, shouting a war cry. None who were present will ever forget the beautiful figure silhouetted against the fiery sunrise. ***********************************************************************  
  
Harry awoke with a pleasant, warm feeling filling his whole body. He sat up and stretched, looking around. Then, he saw Legolas and everything came back.  
  
"Why didn't you stop her!" he shouted. "You could have done something, not let her go... anything!"  
  
"Harry," Legolas spoke in a soft, pained voice, "I had no choice. She had made up her mind and nothing I could have said or done would have swayed her decision."  
  
" 'I had no choice,'" Harry repeated with disbelief, "You had no choice! She will die!" his voice cracked with emotion, "the one person who I truly love will die."  
  
Suddenly, his voice died away and a tear rolled down his cheek, "I am sorry, Legolas. But life will be empty without her, she meant everthing to me and I would give everything I possess to have her back."  
  
It was silent.  
  
"Have her back," Harry murmured, "have her back. That's it! I will go to her, bring her back."  
  
"Harry," Legolas' voice brought him back to earth, "you cannot. You do not have enough strength to walk properly and it will be days, even weeks before you can ride and wield weapons. Alanna is a skilled warrior, trained by Elven warriors who saw the first fall of Sauron. She is deadly, Harry, and she will not die." ************************************************************************ "This is it, Snowflake," Alanna spoke softly to her proud white horse, keeping her calm as the army marched down the road. They rode through all seven gates, with people lining the streets and shouting their names. "We go to war."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione sat up in bed, feeling well rested and happy. Then she remembered everything. She sighed, got up, and pulled her cloak about her. She walked into the garden and found Legolas sitting on the wall, watering a single flower. It was ice blue, and stood straight and tall and proud. Hermione walked over and sat down beside Legolas, "It is a beautiful flower. What's it called?"  
  
"Lovilforera, it was Alanna's. It was her parents last gift to her, and she cherished it above all her other possessions," he answered. Just then, a harsh wind came and knocked over the flower, pulling off a few petals. Legolas frowned, "An ill omen. Some evil is astir. There is no, or little hope for Alanna. The orcs are infested with rage at their master's defeat. They will fight like caged dogs."  
  
"Hermione leaned against him and pushed her forehead against his, staring into his troubled brown eyes, "There is always hope." ************************************************************************ It was the morning of the sixth day of the army's march, when Alanna spotted a giant black mass in the distance. She halted the entire army with a motion of her hand and turned to face them.  
  
"Draw your weapons and be very alert. I will return in a moment."  
  
Alanna dismounted and ran to the nearest tree, climbing it as fast as she could. She reached the top and pulled a looking glass out of her cloak. Legolas had enchanted it so she could see for miles around in any direction.  
  
Alanna peered at the black mass, and what she saw sickened her. Thousands of orcs, dirty disgusting, starved orcs swinging all sorts of dangerous weapons.  
  
Not wasting a second, Alanna beckoned her mount to her. She jumped out of the tree with perfect grace, twirling in Elven style to slow her speed down, and landed square on Snowflake's saddle.  
  
Alanna told the army the truth, not sparing them any details. They needed to know what they were up against in order to fight properly.  
  
"Do not be afraid. Fate is with us," she shouted. Then she drew Elendil's sword, she had borrowed it from Harry, which was glowing with a dazzling light, and, turning Snowflake, galloped off toward the orcs. 


	14. Alanna's Sacrifice

Alanna's army followed her as she galloped away. Instead of heading straight to the orcs, she positioned herself and the army on and around a hill near the orcs.  
  
The moment the orcs saw the army, Alanna felt a dark, ugly, rage among them and knew this would be no easy battle. She gulped and drew her sword. The orcs saw its light and screamed, shielding their eyes. The sword brought back memories of the first fall of Sauron and they yelled with desire to quench its flame forever.  
  
The orc army ran to the hill and surged around it. Then the fighting began. Alanna had her archers atop the hill rain flaming arrows onto the orcs, and her swordsmen below slashed at anything or anyone they could reach.  
  
Hours passed like eternities, yet no sign of who the victor would be emerged. Alanna saw many men fall before her eyes, and knew that unless she did something drastic, the orcs would win.  
  
Then she knew: her life was but a small price to pay for the goodness of the world. She was not important, just an instrument in the grand production. She smiled, cherishing that moment of knowledge.  
  
Then... she jumped from the hill into the mass of orcs.  
  
Alanna's warriors, inspired by Alanna's jump rushed from the hill, turning from a retreat to an attack. Alanna was in the center, hacking and slashing at all orcs near her. She fought bravely and well, employing all drills and patterns she knew to keep herself alive.  
  
Shower after shower of arrows poured down upon the orcs, while Alanna fought on. Her sword began to glow with a mystic bluish white light that frightened the orcs more than anything.  
  
Then, a deadly black blade came slicing toward Alanna's neck, the only unprotected part of her body, but she was facing the other way, fighting another orc. The blade came closer and closer, it would find its way to her neck soon; but with one swift movement Alanna felled the orc before her, turned, and caught the black blade on its quest for her life. She struggled with its owner, a larger and heavier orc, forcing the blade away from her, while he pushed with all his might, determined to end her life.  
  
Suddenly, Alanna broke the grip and, before her enemy had time to think, knocked him down.  
  
She turned, not noticing that, as he fell, the orc's sword cut a long, deep gash on her leg.  
  
The tide of the battle turned then, the orcs began retreating, but Alanna's army cut off those trying to escape. Then, Alanna ended the battle by killing the last desperate orc.  
  
She grinned fiercely, no more orcs would trouble the peaceful lands of Gondor and Rohan. Then, she swayed, and, as she fell, she thought of Harry. Then she hit the ground, and knew no more. ************************************************************************ Alanna awoke on a bed tucked in among many layers of silk, velvet, and wool. She sat up on her pillows, wincing as she turned her leg.  
  
"Don't move it too much if you can help it until Legolas can tend to it some more. He treated it a little, but had to go help the others wounded in your army." A voice spoke and Alanna turned and found herself gazing into Harry's green eyes. His hand moved across the sheets to grip hers tightly, "I thought you were going to die."  
  
Alanna blinked, holding back tears, "I thought you were already dead." Then Harry closed the distance between them and held her in a careful, but crushing embrace.  
  
"I love you," he whispered, fingering her soft hair, gazing deep into her eyes.  
  
"I love you too," she said softly, then their lips met in a kiss.  
  
************************************************************************ Hermione was sitting in a giant armchair in the common room of the guesthouse, napping, when a knock on the door awoke her. She opened it to find a page in the livery of Gondor standing with a scroll in his hand.  
  
"Here, princess!" He handed her the scroll with a grin and ran off. Hermione closed the door and returned to her seat. She untied the ribbon on the scroll and unrolled it. A message was written in elegant calligraphy with the Aragorn's seal on the bottom. It read:  
  
Dearest Princess Hermione,  
  
We bid you join us in a grand feast to celebrate the final defeat of Sauron, our greatest Enemy. Monarchs from near and far will join us for this occasion.  
  
With great respect,  
  
King Aragorn  
  
~The seamstress will come soon to measure you for a new gown and other arrangments will be made later.  
  
Hermione felt the light fluttering of excitement in her stomach and grinned! A ball! But then, she felt her heart sink. Since Sauron had been defeated, she, Ron, and Harry would have to go home after the ball. They couldn't stay here forever. Or could they?  
  
"That's something to think about," Hermione thought as she opened the door for the seamstress.  
  
After a miserable hour of turning and standing still while measurements were made and pins placed, Hermione went to the citadel to have supper with Harry, Ron, Alanna, Meridelle, Legolas, and Aragorn.  
  
As she sat down she heard Aragorn speaking of the upcoming ball, "Everyone will be here: monarchs from every country to celebrate the defeat of the Enemy. This will be the most elaborate ball ever thrown in Gondor. Everything must be perfect."  
  
"It will be," Legolas answered, "I will see to all the little details that everyone forgets."  
  
Hermione beamed at him and he reached over and kissed her hand with a lofty grin, "My lady, you and Princes Harry and Ron will have to be most magnificently arrayed. After all, if it wasn't for you three, the Enemy might have conquered us all."  
  
Hermione blushed furiously as Ron's ears turned scarlet and Harry thanked Legolas.  
  
Halfway through the meal, Hermione cleared her throat and spoke about the thing she had been dreading for days.  
  
"Um, I was thinking about our departure lately. I love it here, and I would stay forever if I could, but I miss my family and we still have to finish up school. I hate to say it but, I think we should leave after the ball."  
  
Ron nodded and Harry frowned, "I agree."  
  
"I have an idea," Ron blurted out, "I say we go and finish up our year at Hogwarts, live a few years in the wizarding world, then come back and live here for good."  
  
Hermione thought about it for a few minutes, then spoke, "I like that idea, and that is exactly what I am going to do. A few years in the wizarding world will be enough. Hey, maybe I'll convince Mum and Dad to come too. What about you, Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded, not speaking, but Hermione could tell what he was thinking: he loved Alanna and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and if it meant coming back, why not? Middle Earth is a great place.  
  
Apparently, Alanna knew what he was thinking too because she sent him a look of pure love.  
  
"Then it is settled," Hermione announced. "At the ball, we will announce our plans. It is good to get that weight off of my mind."  
  
Each person nodded absentmindedly and spent the rest of the meal mulling in their own thoughts. 


	15. A Special Surprise

Hermione answered the door when she heard the knock. Outside, dressed speldidly, was Alanna, Meridelle, and Legolas. They stepped inside and took off their hoods. Meridelle looked like a princess out of a storybook, dressed in waves of shimmery pink silk, while Alanna looked truly Elven in a fabulous gown of dark blue silk that brought attention to her stormy eyes. Legolas was in a dark green tunic with the same color breeches.  
  
When he saw Alanna, he gasped and pretended to be blinded by her beauty. Dark green silk, velvet and satin made up a gorgeous gown with a shaped bodice that extended into tight sleeves that suddenly dropped into giant bell endings at the bottom. The bodice poofed out into a full skirt around her waist that consisted of three layers, each cut so the one underneath would show. Gems adorned the gown, while dark green and silver threads intertwined at her neckline, sleeves, waist , and at the bottom to form intricate embroidery. Loops, braids, and curls cascaded down from under her tiara down to her shoulders.  
  
"Are we ready?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron, who had both opted for plain white tunics and dark blue breeches.  
  
"We are," replied Harry, handing Hermione her cloak, which she put on and fastened.  
  
"Well then, to the ball," Legolas said with a mischevious air of majesty and splendor. He took Hermione's arm, and the party made its way to the citadel.  
  
As she handed her cloak to a page, Hermione looked around her in awe. The Great Hall of the citadel had been cleaned thoroughly and decorated so beautifully that Hermione thought it was a completely different room that she hadn't seen. She started to descend the elegant silver staircase into the room when Legolas caught her arm, "We need to be formally announced."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot," she smiled, "I'm not used to being 'announced'. She put her arm through Legolas' and smoothed her hair one last time.  
  
The herald beat his staff on the ground three times, "Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, Princess Hermione of the Land Beyond the Sea, Prince Ron of the Land Beyond the Sea, Princess Meridelle of Mirkwood, Prince Harry of the Land Beyond the Sea, and Princess Alanna of Mirkwood."  
  
All the guests came and stood on the sides of the silver carpet that led from the stairs to the dais.  
  
As Hermione desceded to Legolas she whispered, "I feel like Cinderella."  
  
"Who?" he asked, "Is she a maiden from where you come from?"  
  
"Never mind," Hermione answered, "It is a long story."  
  
As they made their way to the dais down the silver carpet, followed by the others, all the guests, even monarchs, bowed and curtsied with looks of awe as they passed by.  
  
As they sat down, Hermione looked at the people around her and she realized most of them weren't people. There were hobbits, elves, dwarves, and many others. After some thought, Hermione decided that the Elven maidens were the loveliest with their gorgeous gowns and stunning looks; and the Elven men were definately the most handsome.  
  
"The best looking of all is sitting right next to me and, not only is he adorable, he is smart, funny, strong... I could go on all day listing his qualities," Hermione thought as she looked lovingly at Legolas.  
  
Then, the meal was served and Hermione turned her attention to the delicious food in front of her.  
  
Alanna remembered little of the evening, it was a blur of dancing, laughing, eating, and mingling with foreign visitors. The splendor awed her: the royal decorators had outdone themselves in completely redecorating the Great Hall, and the visitors had come dressed in their finest, which was dazzling.  
  
The part she remembered most was when Aragorn stood up during the meal and tapped his glass for attention, 'Ahem, honored guests of the evening, you have all gathered today to recognize three special people, Princess Hermione, Prince Ron, and Prince Harry of the Land Beyond the Sea. Without them, the defeat of Sauron would not have happened. I would like to present them with new titles, not only are they royalty from the Land Beyond the Sea, but they are now Princes and a Princess from Gondor."  
  
Aragorn beckoned to a page standing behind him, who brought forward a red velvet box and handed it to Aragorn. He opened it and took out three bright gold rings set with jewels and the symbol of Gondor in the middle. Solemnly, he placed a ring on Harry, Ron, and Hermione's ring fingers of their right hand. "We are proud to have you," he said. Then a cheer went up in the crowd, everyone stood up and clapped for the trio. Hermione blushed furiously, Ron's ears went scarlet, and Harry grinned from ear to ear.  
  
When the cheering died down and Aragorn sat, Hermione stood up and also called for quiet.  
  
"I am afraid that I have some bad news, but, along with the bad comes good. Harry, Ron, and I have decided that we will depart for our home tomorrow afternoon..." There she was interrupted by groans from the people.  
  
"But, we have also decided that after we finish school and spend a few more years with our family and friends, we will come back... for good."  
  
Then another cheer went up and Hermione curtsied and sat back down.  
  
Alanna had started crying when she heard Harry was leaving, but when Hermione finished, she wept with joy. Harry caught her in a crushing embrace,"Do you think I would leave you forever?"  
  
****  
  
Hermione sat down and grasped Legolas' hand, "I'm glad they took that well."  
  
"So am I," he answered, "Besides, I couldn't stand to have you away for more than a few years."  
  
An hour passed with entertainment and dancing, then a elf seated on the other side of Legolas stood up and called for quiet. Alanna hadn't noticed any likeness between the two, but now she saw the resemblance between Legolas and the elf, the strong nose and proud eyes.  
  
"That is your father, isn't it?" she asked, getting a nod in return.  
  
"This is the last time we'll interrupt you," the elf promised, drawing chuckles from the crowd.  
  
"I am King Thranduil of Mirkwood, Father of Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, as many of you know. I have talked with my son long and thought hard about the decision I had to make, but in the end, I think I made the right choice," Thranduil paused, "Legolas approached the Council of the Whispering Trees with a request: that his friends from the Land Beyond the Sea, Princess Hermione, Prince Ron, and Prince Harry, "he bowed, "be granted Elven status and eternal life. The Council debated for a long, long time, and in the end, my vote was the deciding factor. I voted yes. These three have helped us overthrow Sauron for good and, without them, we might have been slaves to the Evil One. For this they deserve Elven status."  
  
Thranduil pulled a golden flask from a pouch on his belt. A page brought forward three gold goblets, encrusted with jewels and engraved with Elven blessings. Thranduil opened the flask and poured an equal amount of the amber liquid into each of the glasses. He handed one each to Hermione, Ron, and Harry, and raised his own goblet aloft, "Eb noe tiwh teh ertse, eb noe tiwh teh trewa, eb noe tiwh teh Lvene erca. ew lcmewmoe oyu." He drained his goblet, Harry, Ron, and Hermione following suit. Afterwards, the best they could describe drinking the special liquid was "a strange tingling sensation, like new, different energy is filling you." Then, they felt themselves growing and their ears changing shape, becoming pointed.  
  
"Kneel," commanded Thranduil. They obeyed, and he tapped them each on the head with his scepter, then bid them to rise. "You are now members of the Elven race, Princess and Princes of the people of Mirkwood."  
  
Thranduil sat, and so did the trio. Hermione felt as if she were in a dream. She felt tears coming to her eyes, and put no effort into trying to hold them back. She wept hot tears of joy onto Legolas' shoulder, feeling his hand on her back, supportin her forever. When she was able to talk she smiled and said, "The perfect end to the perfect night." 


	16. Pillow Fights and Rescues

The trio thought they were going to leave the next day at noon, but Aragorn rushed into the guestroom at ten o' clock with important news. He stepped over the clothing strewn all over the floor (as a good bye gift, the seamstress had made them all many gorgeous new outfits), smiling broadly.  
  
"You can't leave today! You have to stay," he said breathlessly.  
  
"Why?" inquired Hermione.  
  
"I am getting married!"  
  
"Oh," Hermione lifted one eyebrow, "and who is the bride?"  
  
"Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Elrond of Rivendell, and the most beautiful Elven maiden to grace Middle Earth with her presence. I have loved her for many years, and she in return. She gave me the Evenstar as a token of her love," Aragorn paused and showed them a beautiful silver symbol on a chain around his neck.  
  
"When her father,Elrond, heard of this, he forbade the marriage."  
  
"So you are going to go against his wishes?" Ron asked incredulously.  
  
"No. Arwen begged him to reconsider, and he thought about it for a long time. Yesterday, a messanger arrived bearing two important pieces of news: Elrond gave permission and blessing, and he and his people, including Arwen, are four days away."  
  
Hermione grinned, she was glad Aragorn had a bride who loved him.  
  
Aragorn started pacing, "There is so much to do. Arwen has her wedding dress already, but we need to make all the other clothing for the wedding party. Oh, that reminds me. Hermione, Arwen specifically asked that, if you were willing, you be her maiden of honor. Harry and Ron, I want both of you to be the groom's men. Agreed?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer because he already knew it, he kept talking, "I am glad all the royalty from all over is here because of last night's ball because that way we won't have to invite them all over again. The Great Hall is not big enough to fit everyone in Gondor and the royalty, so Arwen and I have decided to get married in the Courtyard of the White Blossoms, which can hold all of the people and more. So you will stay?" he looked at them with pleading in his eyes, and Hermione had to stifle her giggles because he reminded her of a puppy begging for a treat.  
  
"Of course," Harry replied, "Did you think for one second we would say no?"  
  
"No, but I had to ask," Aragorn replied, mischief twinkling in his eyes.  
  
"I have to go, but come to the citadel for dinner at around six o' clock."  
  
With that, he was gone.  
  
The trio started unpacking, and Hermione found three pillows shoved into one of the bags, "What are these doing here?"  
  
Ron's ears went red as he said, "Well, they are a lot more comfortable than pillows back home, and Aragorn said I could take a few."  
  
Harry and Hermione tried to contain their laughter, with no avail.  
  
"You are so funny, Ron," she said while laughing. Then she threw a pillow at him, and a furious pillow fight began.  
  
The next day Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all still in bed, when a knocking was heard on their door. When not one of them answered (they were all still fast asleep), someone opened the door and came inside. This person went into Ron's room and drew back the velvet curtains-  
  
*meanwhile* Ron was in a stone room, bare of any furnishings or markings. He stood at the end of the room, facing the wall, although he had no idea why. Suddenly, the hair on the back of his neck stood up and a chill went down his spine. He had the uncomfortable feeling that he was being watched. He knew someone was behind him, but he really didn't want to turn around and see. He had steeled himself to do it, and was about to turn, when that someone grabbed him by the shoulders. "RON!"-  
  
Ron woke up from his horrible dream to find Aragorn shaking him awake. And yet, Aragorn was not wearing the look of a happy person who is going to marry their true love in three days, he wore the look of a man in despair. His hair was tousled, he was unshaven, his eyes had dark circles under them.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up," Ron grumbled. He took a closer look at Aragorn, "You haven't slept a wink have you. Now, now, you know you have to be rested for your wedding." He chuckled, but stopped immediately when he saw the serious look in Aragorn's eyes.  
  
"I cannot bear to repeat it more than once right now," Aragorn said. "Wake Hermione and Harry up and meet me in the sitting room."  
  
He strode out as Ron pulled a robe over his pajamas.  
  
Ron woke Harry and Hermione and quickly explained what Aragorn had said, and then all three of them walked into the sitting room. Hermione had a strong feeling of foreboding that would soon be justified.  
  
They sat and Aragorn began immediately in an unbelieving, dead voice, "Last night I was about to go to bed, when a olorne tapped at my window. An olorne is a small, Elven bred bird that they use to send messages. It is the fastest bird in Middle Earth."  
  
"Sort of like an owl," Hermione interjected. "Oh, sorry, go on."  
  
"Well," Aragorn continued, "I let it in, and it dropped a golden scroll in my hand before landing on my olorne's perch. I opened the letter, thinking it was a letter from Arwen, saying she can't wait until she arrives. Well, I was partially right: it was from Arwen, but its contents were much different then I expected."  
  
He handed a scroll to Hermione and commanded, "Go on, read it."  
  
She obeyed, reading:  
  
Aragorn-  
  
Help us now. Forest. Smhirats. Come quickly, don't know what is going to happen. No ransom.  
  
Arwen  
  
"It can only mean one thing. They were at the small forest you three first landed by, less than a day away, and they were captured by a band of orcs called the Smhirats. I know of them, they were Sauron's most loyal and fiercest warriors. They are the most angry at his defeat. They will not be ransomed. Oh, I do not know what I am going to do! And yet, they must have some sort of evil weapon, for Elves are the most skilled, bravest warriors."  
  
"There is only one thing to do," Hermione said simply. "They must be rescued." They started battle preparations right away. The trio were closeted with Aragorn for three hours, drawing battle plans and discussing figures and minor details. All of a sudden, an old seasoned warrior rushed in carrying a small slip of paper. He whispered something in Aragorn's ear, and the King turned deadly white. He managed to take the paper, thank the warrior, and send him out, before breaking out in hopeless sobs. Hermione soothed him; she hated seeing a grown man, especially a King, cry.  
  
"What is wrong? We will fix whatever it is, do not worry," she said.  
  
When he stopped sobbing, Aragorn answered, "We do not have enough men to leave an ample guard here for a few days and still have men for our rescue plans. Many were wounded badly or fell ill, or both, and need a long time to recuperate. We can not spare more than fifty men."  
  
Suddenly, it was like a light went off in Ron's head, "Well, no duh. Why didn't I think of that sooner? Aragorn, we'll go. We can do it, we're almost fully trained wizards. I think we can hold our own, with all those curses we know." He grinned at Harry and Hermione as they dissolved in laughter, for he was referring to the curses that they looked up late at night during holidays, plotting revenges on Malfoy that they never intended to do. They had learned a lot of useful curses that way.  
  
Aragorn had looked thoughtful and a smile began to steal its way across his face as they laughed. "You know, it just might work."  
  
"Good,"said Harry,"it is settled. We leave at sunrise tomorrow and we'll be back by noon."  
  
"I'm coming," Aragorn said in a quiet, commanding voice, the kind of voice that no one dares to argue with.  
  
There was an awkward silence, which was broken by Aragorn's cheerful voice, "Now let's grab some food. My stomach is growling."  
  
*At dinner*  
  
"Alanna, Iamleavingtomorrowatsixo'clocktorescueArwenandherp  
  
arty.Don'twantyoutoworry,I'llbebacksafeandsoundbynoon." Harry sighed after he had told her all of this.  
  
"I have two facts for you," she replied coolly, "I actually understood what you just said, surprisingly, and I am coming with you."  
  
She put a finger to his lips as he opened his mouth to protest, "No matter what you say or do, I am coming. There is no arguing with me. You cannot win."  
  
"Okay, okay, I give up."  
  
"Oh, and Meridelle is coming as well and we will be sleeping on the couches of the guest room tonight. We would wake everyone up by leaving if we stayed at our chambers. Now that that is settled, let's dance." Alanna grinned and grabbed his hand, leading him out onto the dance floor.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
To all around them, it seemed Legolas and Hermione sat in silence. They had no idea of the telepathic conversation that was going on in which Hermione informed Legolas of their plans, and he decided to come along.  
  
"Well," thought Hermione," you better sleep in the sitting room of the guesthouse because you will wake up almost everyone near your chambers if you sleep there."  
  
"True," he responded. "By the way, has anyone ever told you are the most beautiful woman to grace Middle Earth with her presence?"  
  
Hermione blushed a dull red and replied, "No, in fact, they haven't. Thank you, Mr. Charming."  
  
"No problem," he shot back, "Now let's dance." 


	17. The Beginning of the Battle

Hermione strode into Ron and Harry's room an hour before sunrise and pulled back the curtains on their beds.  
  
"Rise and shine,"she said in an overly cheery voice with a disgustingly bright smile on her face. She was already dressed in battle gear and armed with her weapons. They brushed their teeth and dressed hurriedly, arming themselves as well.  
  
Legolas was sprawled on a couch, while Alanna had falled asleep in a giant squashy chair. At the last moment, one of the healers had fallen ill, and Meridelle had to stay and act as Chief Healer instead of journeying with them.  
  
Legolas and Alanna were up, and everyone was eating breakfast, when a majestic looking Aragorn strode in. He looked quite kingly indeed, with his embroidered tunic and breeches, engraved armor, and a jeweled hilt sticking out of a scabbard on his sword belt. He had traded in his crown for a crowned helm, and soft shoes for sturdy boots.  
  
"Well," he said simply, "let's do it." Harry nodded and transformed into a raven. Simultaneously, Ron and Hermione mounted the broom and Hermione cast an invisibility charm over everyone. Aragorn, Legolas, and Alanna mounted their horses and they discussed their plan one last time.  
  
"All right," Hermione said, "You ride there while we fly. We will fly around provoking them with image spells and other charms until you get there. Legolas will signal to me, don't ask how," she silenced Harry's question before it came out, "then we will lay a sleeping charm on everyone in the camp. As soon as we do that, you will eat these, " she distributed a small pill, "These contain powdered mullnuff root and gbardes, which will fight off the sleeping charm so you can ride into camp, administer the pills to Arwen's party, and bring them back. You must be quick, we don't know how long the sleeping charm will hold on the Smhirats. Understood?"  
  
"Understood," Aragorn answered. "I posted archers and soldiers along the wall just incase the Smhirats decide to chase us back."  
  
"Good," said Harry.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione took off, speeding through the air, silently and swiftly. Aragorn, Legolas, and Alanna rode out of the city, following the other group as best they could.  
  
"Well, sister, make sure your bow is ready. I have an uncomfortable feeling these Smhirats will give us more than we reckoned for," Legolas muttered.  
  
"Let them try," Alanna said gravely. This made Legolas grin, he knew that when she used that tone of voice that it boded ill for those she spoke of. Aragorn rode in silence, barely blinking, until Legolas reined in beside him.  
  
"Aragorn, nothing will go wrong. Arwen will be fine. If you act like this, you won't fight well incase they do decide to attack. So snap out of it," Legolas told him. Then, with a sharp look, he rode on ahead.  
  
"Guess he is right, "Aragorn sighed and followed.  
  
**********************  
  
The trio flew on until they spotted the camp. Every orc was asleep except for the night sentinels, who paced sleepily.  
  
"Here goes nothing," Ron breathed. Simultaneously, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at a sentinel.  
  
"Tanogua!"  
  
Then, with a swish and flick, the sentinel grabbed another orc and started tangoing like mad.  
  
"That ought to keep them occupied for a while," he chuckled.  
  
For the next half hour, Ron, Harry, and Hermione kept the sentinels, and the orcs they woke up with image spells and other creations.  
  
They were running out of ideas, when Hermione heard, "We are ready."  
  
She motioned to Ron and Harry, and together, they cast the largest sleeping charm any of them had ever tried. They watched as orc after orc fell down, fast asleep.  
  
"All right," Hermione told Legolas tersely, "Go."  
  
****************  
  
"All right," Legolas heard, "Go."  
  
Legolas quickly motioned to the rest of the group to swallow their pills and go. They rode stealthily into the camp. Legolas and Aragorn went one way to untie the horses, and Alanna went around to each member of Arwen's party, and fed them the pill.  
  
When everyone was horsed and ready to go, the party moved out.  
  
"Hermione," Legolas said, "Stay a while, and tell us when they wake up."  
  
"All right.," she replied.  
  
************************  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited for a five minutes, and not one orc budged.  
  
"I think we can go," Ron whispered.  
  
They were heading out, when Hermione glanced back one more time to make sure everything was all right. She saw all the orcs picking up weapons and armor and assembling into battle formation.  
  
"Legolas!" she screamed. "Fly! They were fooling, and weren't really asleep. Ride, or they will overtake you!"  
  
Her scream had given away their position, and the orcs turned their attention to the trio.  
  
Hermione pulled out her wand to curse them, but then something hit her head, and the world went black. 


	18. Strange Healings

"Unh?" Hermione sat up with a groan and quickly lay back down because of the sharp pain in her head. Someone dabbed her head with a cool cloth and gave her a cup.  
  
"Drink," they commanded.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Something good."  
  
"It could be a death brew, but I really don't care right now," she said absentmindedly, then drank the liquid.  
  
Then, slowly but surely, she dropped into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
************The next day***************  
  
Hermione awoke again to a gentle murmur of people talking all around her. She sat up on her pillows, blinking rapidly to adjust her eyes to the bright light.  
  
"Hermione!" Her name stood out in the whispers she heard.  
  
"Legolas! Where am I? I don't remember a thing since I warned you."  
  
"An orc with a slingshot hit you in the head, so you blacked out. You woke up yesterday, but the healing process wasn't done, so we put you to sleep again," the elf answered.  
  
"Oh. So what happened? Is everyone all right? Where's Arwen? Is she safe? Did..."  
  
"Stop," Legolas admonished, "you'll just wear yourself out. After you blacked out, the orcs pursued us, but we had a large head start. But they weren't just orcs, they were a renegade band of Saruman's orcs. They caught up to us and were in firing distance when we were about 500 feet away from the wall. We sent the women and children ahead and our warriors and the party's warriors turned and formed ranks. We killed most of them without any harm to any of our warriors in the beginning. But when there were about five left, they became very fierce and started attacking us. One of our men was hit with a poisoned arrow- Argof."  
  
"Argof," Hermione said," the herald who announced us at all the balls. I didn't know he was a warrior."  
  
"Everyone here is a warrior," Legolas said gravely. "Otherwise we would not survive."  
  
"So did he die or is he all right?" Hermione asked anxiously.  
  
"In between. After we killed the last of them, we rushed Argof back to the city, where our healers removed the arrow and extracted most of the poison. But some of the poison got into the blood vessel that leads to the brain, so Argof fell into a coma. He has not woken since." Legolas pointed to the man lying a bed next to hers. He looked frail and hopeless.  
  
"But today," Legolas continued, "Prince Harry, Isildur's heir comes to visit him. Maybe something will change."  
  
Later in the day, Hermione felt herself being shaken awake gently and looked up into Legolas' eyes.  
  
"Harry is here to try and help Argof. I thought you might like to see," he said softly, putting more pillows behind her head and back so she could sit up without much effort.  
  
Suddenly, Harry walked in. He had changed since she last saw him, even though it was only a few days ago. He seemed taller, more dignified. He looked at her, nodding a greeting, and Hermione noticed a look of overwhelming sadness in his eyes. She looked again and saw not only the sadness, but a spark of determination and fierceness at a level she had never seen before. Hermione wondered what caused both of those feelings.  
  
"I'll pry it out of him later," she thought.  
  
Just then, Harry removed his cloak, and Hermione was confused all over again. Harry wore his customary dark blue breeches and white shirt, but over the shirt he wore a glimmering silver tunic emblazoned with a crest Hermione had never seen. In it, a crowned lion and green serpent fought with a blazing sword in between them. Over their heads shone a golden ring. The whole scene was circled with a strange and intricate border that Hermione had never encountered. Also, a thin gold circlet with emeralds and diamonds lay on top of Harry's unruly hair.  
  
Harry wasted no time with greetings and explanations. Instead, he rolled up his sleeves and strode over to Argof's bed. He placed his hands on Argof's temples and closed his own eyes. A few minutes passed in tense silence, everyone's eyes fixed unmovingly on Harry and Argof.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione saw green vines of light that looked somewhat like holographs streamed down Harry's arms and through his fingers to Argof. Then, there was a flash, and a blinding green light erupted from Harry and Argof. Hermione threw her hands up to shield her eyes from the light, along with everyone else in the room. Almost everyone else. The moment she covered her eyes, Hermone felt Legolas' strong arms encircle her and pull her towards him. He shifted to block her from the light with his body.  
  
Just as suddenly as it had started, the light stopped.  
  
Everyone shifted uneasily, waiting for something else unusual to happen.  
  
And it did.  
  
Wisps of dark green light floated up from Argof's body. It all stopped at a certain point and joined together to form a ball. The ball writhed and squirmed for a few seconds as the people held their breath. Then it took a shape: a serpent.  
  
There was a slight ring as Legolas drew his elven blade, quicker than lightning. Then Harry waved a hand, signaling him to put the blade away.  
  
The serpent looked around, then focused on Harry. It moved in, hissing and spitting. It was half a foot away from Harry's face when he raised his hand.  
  
"You have plagued the world for generations," Harry said in a deep and terrible voice, "and will continue to do so for generations to come... Unless you are stopped. I am from Isildur's line, and Elendil's before him. It is my fate, as Harry Potter, Isildur's heir, to destroy you." He bent his fingers, then opened them again, holding a lion made of the same light of the serpent. He unleashed the lion, and a terrible, ferocious battle followed.  
  
Finally, the lion pounced on the serpent, and Harry sent a jet of green light at the serpent, which enveloped it. When the green light cleared, the serpent was gone.  
  
A few seconds passed, and the people shared confused and awed looks. Then, another larger shape of wispy light appeared. It was clad in a full suit of strange armor, with a spiked helmet.  
  
"Sauron." At the mention of the Dark Lord's name, most of the people fell to their knees, covering their heads with their hands. Legolas held Hermione tighter, unsure of what was to come next.  
  
When the Dark Lord heard his name spoken by Harry in that terrible voice, he gazed directly at Harry.  
  
"Yes, it is me," he replied in a more horrible voice, a voice that sounded like steel screeching against steel, like fingernails scraping against a chalkboard. Then, the Dark Lord lifted one armored hand and removed his helmet.  
  
Hermione and Ron gasped: the face of Voldemort stared at Harry. Harry did not flinch, or reach for his wand. Instead he spoke, evenly and calmly, "Your time is over. You shall no longer plague innocent people."  
  
Then rage filled his voice. "Begone, you spark of evil," he thundered.  
  
Voldemort glared, then his glare turned into surprise as green light filled his body. He looked at Harry with mixed awe and question before the cracks started appearing where the light tried to get out. Then, with one last glare, Voldemort burst into a thousand pieces.  
  
Hermione stared with disbelief from the spot where Voldemort had been to Harry. Then she noticed that Harry looked ill. She stumbled out of bed and over to him.  
  
Just as Argof sat up, Harry fell into a dead faint. s 


	19. Explanations

***Just as Argof sat up, Harry fell into a dead faint.***  
  
Hermione pushed away all the people except the healers who rushed over to him.  
  
"Explanations must wait. Let the healers care for him."  
  
Meanwhile, Argof sat up, utterly confused, not knowing what the commotion was about.  
  
Ron hurried over to him, "I expect you are feeling very dazed and confused right now. Don't worry, everyone else feels exactly the same. We'll all have the answers in a while."  
  
As the people filtered out slowly, the healers tended to Harry. Hermione and Ron watched anxiously. After a few minutes, a healer turned to Hermione, "He's fine, no injury. He's just exhausted."  
  
As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Harry opened one bleary eye, "Need... to... explain." Alanna pushed a silver cup to his lips and poured the sleeping potion down his throat.  
  
"Not now." A day and a half passed. Harry slept, occasionally waking for food, Ron, Hermione, and Alanna never leaving his side. He sat up in bed one afternoon and said, "I wish to be released from the House of Healing. I think I am fully recovered."  
  
A healer checked him over and pronounced him fully cured and free to go.  
  
"Thank you again," Harry said as he donned his cloak, which also bore the strange crest and border Hermione had noticed on his tunic. "I need to speak to Aragorn."  
  
"Well, I think we're just in time to join him for lunch. Come on, let's go," Hermione said, then hurried off toward the seventh gate. The boys followed behind as she led them to the room with Elendil's ancient cabinet, the room where Harry had his first vision.  
  
Aragorn looked up as they entered the room, "Harry! Good to see you're back on your feet."  
  
They ate in silence, each thinking their own separate thoughts. Finally, when everyone was full, Harry spoke.  
  
"Aragorn, I need to address the people, all of them. I need to explain to them what happened when I healed Argof. Can that be arranged as soon as possible?"  
  
"Yes." Aragorn answered gravely. "I will arrange for a Royal Address tonight in the Great Hall at eight o' clock."  
  
"Good." Harry beamed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to go take a small nap. I am cured, but I still feel a bit drowsy." He bowed and left the room.  
  
Hermione looked at her watch, "Oh! I am supposed to meet Legolas for archery practice in five minutes. Bye!" She rushed from the room, hurriedly pulling on her cloak. Ron and Aragorn shook their heads, then left as well.  
  
****Eight o' clock that night****  
  
As Harry stepped onto the dais in the Great Hall, the restless crowd became silent and still.  
  
"People of Minas Tirith, I owe you an explanation. Here it is," Harry said in a loud, booming voice.  
  
"Two days ago, I had a vision in which much was revealed to me, and I in turn will reveal it to you. Elendil, who fought in the first war against Sauron, was the Father of Good. His line, his descendants fought evil in every generation. Elendil's line stretched all the way to my time, thousands of years ahead, and I am his latest descendant. The crest that I wear (the insignia on his shirt) is the mark of that line. Sauron, the Dark Lord of your time, was the Father of Evil, and he fought Elendil's heirs in every generation. But his line also stretched to my time, and his latest descendant plagued the people of my time too. His latest descendant was Voldemort.  
  
But what does this have to do with me healing Argof? Everything. When I used the magic of my line to bring the poison out of Argof that Sauron's henchmen planted in him, it took the form of a serpent, the symbol of Sauron, and of Voldemort. I created a lion, the symbol of my line. Good battled evil, and the serpent was destroyed. Then, Sauron took form in front of your very eyes. But when he took of his helmet, it wasn't really Sauron, it was Voldemort. That shape was Sauron and Voldemort. It was Evil itself. I, descendant of the Father of Good, once again used the power of my line and of my ancestors to defeat Evil forever. I defeated Sauron, Voldemort, and all other Evil that would have come in future generations forever."  
  
With that, he stepped off the dais and made his way out of the Great Hall, hundreds of wide eyes following him. Hermione and Ron followed him to the guest house, where he took of his golden circlet, and fell into a chair.  
  
Hermione and Ron sat on a couch as Aragorn came in and took another chair.  
  
Harry leaned forward wearily, "There's more." 


	20. I am a normal boy

A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers!! Please keep it up! ~innocentrose  
  
"Since I destroyed Sauron, and all evil here," Harry paused, as if steadying himself to tell the rest of the story, "that means that there is no evil in future generations..."  
  
"And Voldemort never existed in our time!" Hermione interrupted, her eyes wide.  
  
Harry grinned, he knew she'd understand it sooner or later, "Yes, and that means there are no Death Eaters and," he took a deep breath, suddenly he looked shaken and frail, yet his face was lit by an excited glow, "There are no Death Eaters and my parents are alive...  
  
and I. I am not the Boy Who Lived!"  
  
As Harry spoke those fateful words, he gasped, clutching his head. A moment later his hands fell to his sides. His scar flashed red, growing white hot. Then, slowly, it shrank and disappeared.  
  
Harry slowly lifted his hand to his forehead, barely able to contain his excitement. He touched the spot where his scar had been and only felt smooth skin.  
  
"Yes!!!!" he shouted, no longer looking frail.  
  
"Harry, Harry! Do you know what this means?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Cedric Diggory is alive!" she exclaimed. " All the people Voldemort ever killed or tortured, are alive and well!"  
  
Harry thought immediately of the Longbottoms, and grinned with happiness for Neville.  
  
Aragorn spoke for the first time, "This is amazing news, Harry, and I am extremely happy for you and for the people of your time. But it has been a long day and I think we should all turn in."  
  
The group nodded their consent. Aragorn left, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione, retired to their separate rooms.  
  
Harry fell back on his bed, staring happily at the canopy above.  
  
"I am a normal boy." Harry awoke, brushed his teeth, dressed, and walked into the front room to find Hermione, Ron, Legolas, Alanna, Meridelle, and Aragorn sitting and talking.  
  
"Hey! Harry! About time, too!" Ron grinned.  
  
"It was all the excitement from yesterday, I guess, "Harry grinned back.  
  
"We've been talking, Harry," Hermione said, "and Aragorn told us that wedding preparations will be going on today and tomorrow, the wedding will be the day after that, and we will leave the day after the wedding."  
  
"Okay," Harry grinned. "Well, if that is all, I want breakfast, then I challenge Alanna to some sword combat."  
  
"In which you will lose," Alanna replied coolly, her eyes dancing with mischief.  
  
"Legolas and I are having archery practice and Elvish lessons today," Hermione interjected.  
  
"Ron and I are going to walk and have dagger practice," Meridelle said.  
  
"And I will be in wedding preparations," Aragorn sighed dramatically, rolled his eyes, and grinned.  
  
Just then, there was a knock.  
  
"Ah, that would be Arwen," Aragorn smiled and opened the door.  
  
Harry almost gasped, he saw an overgrown fairy standing on the doorstep.  
  
She was gorgeous: deep brown eyes that sparkled with joy, long brown hair that was combed into a bun with stray strands framing her face, a sculpted face, and a beautiful smile that made Harry want to smile too.  
  
Dark green robes flowed around her and a golden circlet adorned her head.  
  
Just then, Harry noticed her ears were pointed. "Just like mine since that Elven ceremony," he thought, touching his own pointed ears.  
  
Introductions were made, and Hermione and Arwen became fast friends in a matter of minutes.  
  
Finally, everyone went their separate ways  
  
The two days of preparation passed swiftly, too swiftly for Hermione. It was the evening of the second day, and she had just finished her last archery practice with Legolas.  
  
After she unstrung her bow and packed her arrows into her quiver, Legolas took her hand and led her to a bench.  
  
They sat and Legolas smiled.  
  
"Remember when I showed you my Elven necklace and told you that every Elf had one?"  
  
When Hermione nodded, he went on, "When we presented you with your Elven status at the ball, we overlooked one factor: your necklaces."  
  
He paused and pulled out a white velvet box.  
  
Legolas handed it to Hermione, smiling at her shocked face, "Go on, open it."  
  
With shaking hands, Hermione undid the catch and opened the box.  
  
She gasped, "Legolas!"  
  
On the pure white velvet lay a glimmering silver chain with a rose that seemed to be every shade of red at once, like a drop of blood on snow. It shimmered with the same unknown, mystical light as Legolas' leaf. Legolas took the necklace in his hands and place it gently on Hermione's neck.  
  
"It also has another function." Legolas paused. "Ordinarily, once you went back to your time, our mind connection would be broken as the span of years is too many. But this necklace enables the connection to stay as crystal clear."  
  
That was too much for Hermione, tears of joy streamed down her face. She tried to speak, but no words would come out, so she hugged Legolas with all her strength.  
  
Then she found her voice.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered. 


	21. A Night to Remember

Very important author's note: I have had some interesting reviews on my story and why it wouldn't work. That is why it is a story. I am writing my own ending to the Lord of the Rings trilogy that has nothing to do with J.R.R. Tolkien's real ending or any of the facts he included. I am making up my own ending- which means that in my story a) The King of the Nazgul does not have to be killed by a woman, and b) Elves can give immortality.  
  
Also there was a question that 'How could Harry be Isildur's heir as well as Aragorn?' Well, since Harry is from many thousand years in the future, it works out that Aragorn is Isildur's heir and Harry is Aragorn and Isildur's heir in the future. (Since heirs are passed down through the generations. If you don't get it, please notify me and I will try to make it clearer).  
  
If you don't like the way this story is written, I am terribly sorry, but maybe this just isn't the story for you.  
  
Thank you,  
  
~innocentrose  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hermione finished arranging her hair into the normal mass of curls, loops, and braids, all bedecked with jewels, and placed her circlet on the top of her head. She stepped back and surveyed the final result:  
  
She wore the red gown Legolas had given her with the matching slippers, jeweled bracelets adorned her wrists, earring hung off of her pointed ears, and her rose necklace shimmered elegantly at her neck.  
  
Hermione grinned and went into the front room where Harry and Ron were sitting, dressed in their usual white tunics and white breeches.  
  
"Finally," Ron sighed, "I don't understand why girls take soooooo long to get ready."  
  
"Maybe I should transfigure you into a girl and you'd see," Hermione furrowed her eyebrows menacingly.  
  
Ron put his hands up in mock surrender, "How about.... not!"  
  
Just then, there was a knock on the door and Harry opened it to admit Legolas, Alanna, and Meridelle, who all looked stunning.  
  
"Come, we must hurry," Legolas said, simultaneously putting Hermione's rose cloak on her shoulders.  
  
Without a further word the group made their way to an extremely large garden, where the wedding was to take place. Hermione, Meridelle, and Alanna joined Arwen's maidens as Harry, Ron, and Legolas took their places behind the groom.  
  
Then there was a call for quiet and the music began. One by one, Arwen's maidens walked down the aisle. Hermione was the last one before Arwen herself, dressed in a magnificent white gown, walked slowly down the aisle on Elrond's arm.  
  
The wedding ceremony went beautifully, from Arwen walking up the aisle to Aragorn kissing Arwen and everyone clapping.  
  
Then everyone made their way to the Great Hall for the celebration. The evening passed in a whirl of dancing, meeting all types of being from Elves to Hobbits, eating, and toasts.  
  
The night was drawing to a close when Legolas took Hermione's hand and led her silently out a side door. It led to a tiny courtyard Hermione had never known existed. There was only one stone bench, covered with plush cushions, facing the forests and mountains beyond Minas Tirith. The whole courtyard was bathed in a soft moonlight.  
  
Legolas sat on the bench, Hermione following suit.  
  
"Hermione," Legolas began, "you have brought more joy into my world than I have ever known. I don't even know if I am worthy enough to have you. You made every day more special, and I thank you for that."  
  
Hermione smiled, she was unsure where this was going.  
  
"You are the most perfect being I have ever met. You are caring, intelligent, sweet, confident, gorgeous, and give so much to the world. I, on the other hand, am very selfish. I want to keep these qualities and the person who possesses them to myself."  
  
In one fluid motion, Legolas sank off of the bench and onto one knee. He pulled a small scarlet box from his tunic.  
  
In a voice full of love and joy, Legolas asked, "Hermione, will you marry me?" At the same time, he pulled the box open to reveal a stunning silver ring. It had a small rose made of rubies and emeralds in the center, and diamonds spaced evenly around the band. Flowing Elven engravings surrounded the jewels.  
  
Hermione gasped, then her eyes filled with tears as she smiled, "Yes."  
  
Legolas removed the ring from its velvet box and gently slid it onto Hermione's finger.  
  
She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
Finally, she drew back and Legolas helped her to her feet.  
  
"Now, when we go back inside," he said jokingly, "try and look happy."  
  
Hermione realized her eyes were red from crying and her face was tearstained and she looked like she was incredibly, terribly sad.  
  
"I'll try as hard as I can," she retorted. Grinning, she took his arm and they walked back into the Great Hall. 


	22. Broken?

The wind blew harshly around Hermione, blowing her hood back every time she put it on. It was noon of the day after the wedding and Hermione stood in the middle of the courtyard in front of the citadel with Harry and Ron, while Aragorn, Legolas, Alanna, Meridelle, and the rest of Minas Tirith stood around the edges, watching.  
  
Hermione had just said an extremely tearful goodbye to Legolas and they had agreed that he would keep the ring with him so Hermione wouldn't lose it and there would be no questions about it at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry had said goodbye to Alanna, as Ron said goodbye to Meridelle, kissing her one last time until they met again in a few years.  
  
Finally, Harry consulted his watch and nodded at the other two, "They should be getting out of lunch right now; no one will notice if we slip in."  
  
All three raised their hands in a final gesture of parting as Harry placed the Time Turner's chain around all three necks and turned it forward three times.  
  
As he let go, Hermione waited for that sudden rush and the tunnel of color to come.  
  
But it didn't.  
  
Harry tried once more.. with the same result.  
  
He sighed and pulled the Time Turner off the others' necks and examined it closely.  
  
It looked unbroken, but then Harry spied a small crack towards the bottom where it looked like the glass had been broken and put in again.  
  
"It was me!"  
  
All eyes turned to Meridelle, who was sobbing.  
  
It fell out of Ron's cloak one day when I was cleaning it. All the sand spilled out, but I didn't know if it was any special sort of sand. I thought any sand would do, so I replaced it with normal sand and put the glass back in. I'm terribly sorry!" With that she resumed sobbing.  
  
Harry and Ron just stared for a moment with their mouths open, contemplating this new dilemma, while Hermione said softly, "It is okay. We will find a way to repair the Time Turner."  
  
She beckoned to Harry, Ron, Aragorn, Legolas, Alanna, and Meridelle to come to the guesthouse.  
  
They left, and the crowd dissolved.  
  
"What do we do?" were the first words out of Harry's mouth as he flopped onto an armchair.  
  
"Well..." Aragorn thought for a second, his brows furrowed, "I certainly can't tell you that, and I doubt anyone in Minas Tirith can either. There is one person who might be able to help you."  
  
He paused, and the room was silent except for the breathing of its inhabitants; all eyes were fixed expectantly on Aragorn.  
  
"Gandalf," he said slowly.  
  
"Of course," Hermione said delightedly, grinning, "we'll go to Gandalf!"  
  
"Wait," Aragorn interrupted, "don't get your hopes too high. He may not be able to tell you what to do, but he is the wisest in all Middle Earth."  
  
"So it is settled," Harry said decisively, "tomorrow morning we leave for Isengard." 


	23. Gandalf's Plan

The next morning proved cloudy and bleak as Aragorn, Legolas, Alanna, and Meridelle assembled to see the trio off. Last goodbyes were said quickly, as no time could be wasted.  
  
Harry transformed into a raven, while Hermione and Ron mounted the Firebolt. They waved, one last time, then took off toward Isengard.  
  
*****Later that day******  
  
They reached Isengard before they expected to, due to good winds and fast flying. Gandalf was there to meet them at the foot of the gigantic tower Hermione assumed must be Orthanc. Only, there was something wrong with it. When Legolas had described it, he had said it was black. The tower she gazed upon was pure white.  
  
As Hermione and Ron dismounted in front of the tower, Harry transformed back into a human. They walked up the steps to meet a smiling Gandalf.  
  
"Good evening, my friends. Glad to see you at last," he said warmly.  
  
"What do you mean at last," Ron asked.  
  
"Well, I knew you would be coming," Gandalf answered nonchalantly.  
  
Ron's mouth dropped open, "Y-you did?"  
  
"Yes. I do see sometimes into the future, but Aragorn also sent a message you were coming," Gandalf explained.  
  
Without further ado, they went Orthanc and got settled in their rooms. They were called for dinner half an hour later. Dinner passed without much conversation, the trio were busy stuffing their mouths with the delicious food (they hadn't eaten that day, too busy flying) to talk. After dinner, Hermione asked, "Why is the tower white? Legolas told me it was black." Gandalf answered, "When Orthanc was Saruman's, it was black because his intentions and loyalties were black and evil. Mine, however are not, so the Orthanc is white, like it should be.  
  
Then he commanded, "Now up to your rooms for a good night's sleep. You must be very tired from your journey and we can wait until tomorrow to talk."  
  
"I am tired from our journey, and not only this part of it," Hermione thought. "This whole journey beyond time. The Ring, battles, saving Legolas. In such a short time, we have done more than many back home will do in their life."  
  
So it was with a sense of accomplishment that Hermione settled into bed to rest."  
  
The next day  
  
After they finished a nice breakfast on a terrace overlooking a garden, Gandalf summoned them to his library.  
  
Each sat in a comfortable armchair facing Gandalf.  
  
"Now," he began, "when Aragorn told me of your dilemma, I thought about it long and hard. When I was about to give up, I remembered this."  
  
He pulled out a small, dark red book that bore the crest also on Harry's clothing.  
  
"It was delivered to me a long time ago, the sender is unknown to this very day. I remembered it, and read through it. I think it just might have the answer to your problem."  
  
Gandalf flipped to a marked page. Hermione noticed the title: "The Sand of White Light."  
  
"After a little more research, I have concluded that this is indeed the sand which you need for your Time Turner," Gandalf said.  
  
"Great!" Harry said. "Where is it?"  
  
"That's the only thing," Gandalf said gravely, though with a twinkle in his eye, Harry's reaction had amused him. "The Sand of White Light is made up of four different types of sand."  
  
When Harry's face fell, Gandalf continued, "They're not that hard to get, although it will take you a while. The first part is lafrovsyn, Elven sand. It is hidden in a secret location, known only by Galadriel.  
  
The second part is drognufk, sand of the Dwarves. I don't know who has it, so you have to seek out the Dwarves and ask them.  
  
The third part is, hopblimn, Hobbit's sand. I do believe Frodo Baggins knows where it is hidden, so you must ask him.  
  
The last part, the most difficult, is grahpanhserd, the sand... of Mordor. This is the most difficult because this sand comprises of three different sands, each hidden at a different point in Mordor. No one knows where they are hidden, not even Sauron knew, so you will have to travel to Mordor and search yourselves."  
  
Having finished a speech of sorts, Gandalf sat back.  
  
Harry spoke with a desperate light in his eyes, "But... how?" Gandalf contemplated Harry's question for a moment, then spoke. "I'll tell you how. Go get each of those sands, in that order, then come back to me and I will help you mix them correctly to form The Sand of White Light." "Okay," Harry answered, happy now that he had a goal set and in sight. "Well, then we better pack first." "Already taken care of," Gandalf said, "I have had clothes for each climate packed for you as well as first aid and other necessities." "Right. Thanks," Harry said, "then we better refresh our memory on some jinxes and other spells." Gandalf looked puzzled, "Jinxes?" Harry was about to explain, when Hermione elbowed him and whispered, "He probably does magic different." Then, turning to Gandalf, she said, "Can you just give us a fairly large room with some cushions to practice in, please?" "Of course," he answered. Standing up, he led them through many stone hallways decorated with ancient tapestries and gilded suits of Elven armor. Finally, they arrived in a large stone room with an incredibly high ceiling, many stained glass windows, and French doors leading out to a terrace overlooking the gardens. "Um, we could use some cushions if you have them," Hermione said timidly, she thought he had forgotten. "Of course, Princess. I was getting there," Gandalf replied graciously. He closed his eyes. The trio watched in amazement as all the furniture in the room zoomed to the edges and many large cushions appeared. The odd part was, Gandalf had not moved or spoken even once. Hermione made a mental note to ask him about it later before saying, "Thank you very much. We'll be done in time for midday." Gandalf nodded his approval, "After midday, you will set off on your quest." He left, and the trio commenced to practice their spells. ********after the midday meal********* Hermione adjusted her backpack as she climbed onto the Firebolt behind Ron. She wrapped an arm around his waist, saying, "Don't look down, don't look down." For this time, they were not on the ground taking off, they were on the top of Orthanc. Gandalf had pointed out that it would be easier for them to reach a higher altitude from a higher place. Hermione agreed it was more practical, but it didn't help that Orthanc was an incredibly high tower with no walls or barriers to keep someone from falling. The wind whipped harshly around the trio as they pushed off. Gandalf raised a hand in farewell, looking completely at ease on the top of Orthanc as Hermone noticed. They were moving slowly away when Gandalf's voice cut into Hermione's mind. "I forgot to tell you," he said quickly, "do not return before you have gathered all of the sands. This journey can only be made once. And return quickly, do not dally. For the Sand of White Light can only be made three days out of a year. The last day for this year will be in exactly a month. You must return or wait another year." Then the connection broke. "Interesting," Hermione thought, "I thought only Legolas could do that inside of my mind." Just then, her train of thought was interrupted as something whizzed by her head. 


	24. Mlarthrak

Hermione looked down, simultaneously casting a powerful invisibility charm over them. That did no good. The thing, whatever it was, zoomed past her head again, coming to an abrupt halt right in front of her face. It was small and looked like a hummingbird. It was completely bright blue with black eyes and a white beak. Hermione held out her arm in fascination, and it alighted on her forearm. "Who are you?" a high, squeaky voice said inside her head. "Who said that?" she asked, looking around. "Me!" It replied. Just then, the creature tapped her hard with its beak. "Me!" It occurred to Hermione the creature could be speaking to her, but she dismissed the notion. "It can't be," she thought. "Oh yes it can," the creature replied smugly, doing its best to smile.  
  
Hermione looked down, simultaneously casting a powerful invisibility charm over them. That did no good.  
  
The thing, whatever it was, zoomed past her head again, coming to an abrupt halt right in front of her face. It was small and looked like a hummingbird. It was completely bright blue with black eyes and a white beak. Hermione held out her arm in fascination, and it alighted on her forearm.  
  
"Who are you?" a high, squeaky voice said inside her head.  
  
"Who said that?" she asked, looking around.  
  
"Me!" It replied. Just then, the creature tapped her hard with its beak. "Me!"  
  
It occurred to Hermione the creature could be speaking to her, but she dismissed the notion.  
  
"It can't be," she thought.  
  
"Oh yes it can," the creature replied smugly, doing its best to smile.  
  
"B-but you shouldn't be able to see me," Hermione stuttered. "I put an invisibility charm over us."  
  
"It does no good with me," the creature replied, once again with a hint of smugness in its voice. "I am a xanthlar."  
  
"Xanthlar, xanthlar," Hermione muttered, trying to remember where she had read that name. "Xanthlar! A mystical creature who can speak mind to mind with anyone, whether they possess the ability to or not. Is not affected by any charms or spells, and holds a great store of information. Can also read minds if wishes to. So, what is your name?"  
  
"Mlarthrak," it answered.  
  
"Well, Mlarthrak, nice to meet you," Hermione said smiling.  
  
"If only he could tell us where the Mordor sands are hidden," she thought.  
  
"I can," Mlarthrak replied.  
  
"What!? Oh yeah, the mind reading thing... Wait! You know where the Mordor sands are?" Hermione asked eagerly.  
  
"Of course," Mlarthrak replied indignantly. "I think almost every xanthlar does."  
  
"Could you show us, maybe?" Hermione asked. She waited for an answer with baited breath.  
  
"Well," Mlarthrak tilted his head to the side, thinking, "I think I could."  
  
"Really!? Great! Thank you so much," Hermione said, beaming. "Wait, first we have to get the Elven and Dwarf sands. Would you mind journeying with us through that?"  
  
"Not at all," Mlarthrak answered smoothly. "In fact, I know a great resting spot where we can spend the night tonight. It is halfway to Lothlorien. We could get there tomorrow night if we really try."  
  
"Excellent!" Hermione beamed. "So where is this spot?"  
  
"Right about here," Mlarthrak took off in a dive.  
  
"Follow him Harry!" Hermione shouted.  
  
Harry looked at her in confusion, "Why?"  
  
"Just trust me and do it," she answered, "I'll explain when we get on the ground."  
  
So the trio followed Mlarthrak down into the forest.  
  
They landed and set up camp quickly as dark was coming on soon. They ate with little conversation, each wrapped up in their own thoughts, forgetting that Mlarthrak could hear what they were thinking. It was in this way that Mlarthrak grew to know each individual rather quickly.  
  
They banked the fire and huddled into their sleeping rolls, Mlarthrak finding a perch above them.  
  
Hermione shivered, thinking, "I wish Legolas was here. A whole month where I can't see him, much less communicate with him."  
  
"Ah, but you can," Mlarthrak interrupted. Hermione looken above her, finding the bird staring at her with amusement in his large eyes.  
  
"This mind reading thing is getting a wee bit annoying," Hermione grumbled, then added in a louder voice, "No there is not. Legolas said so himself, the connection breaks at a certain distance, which we are well past."  
  
"But," Mlarthrak countered, "there is another part that he didn't tell you, and might not even know. As you know, we xanthlars have powers dealing with the mind, such as reading minds and speaking mind to mind. We also have a little less known power: since we can speak mind to mind with anyone we wish, we can re-establish the connection between two mind speakers, as long as they possess the ability. So, basically what I'm getting at is that I can connect you and Legolas."  
  
"Oh," a look of comprehension crept onto Hermione's face. "Amazing! Could you please?"  
  
"Of course," Mlarthrak replied, his eyes showing amusement again. "Would I have explained if I wasn't going to?"  
  
He closed his eyes and moments later a brilliant blue light flared around him. It dulled, then reached for Hermione, enveloping her.  
  
"Hello?" Legolas' voice sounded far away.  
  
"Legolas!" Hermione almost shouted.  
  
"Hermione?" his confused voice was clearer.  
  
"It is me!" she said joyously.  
  
"How!? What!?"  
  
"Never mind, I will explain later," she laughed, looking up at Mlarthrak in thanks.  
  
His grin told her that he was being decent and not listening in either.  
  
She laughed again and sank onto her pillow, conversing with Legolas in her head. 


	25. An Elven Queen Revealed

They reached Lothlorien the next evening, and were lead to a peaceful clearing. Silken tents housed warm bedrolls and food.  
  
"Galadriel will be with you shortly," an elf told them.  
  
Hermione was astounded by the beauty and calm of this place.  
  
"Good thing we destroyed the Ring. I can't imagine a place like this destroyed."  
  
They washed and ate, dressing in light silken tunics and breeches.  
  
Galadriel appeared, seemingly out of nowhere as none of them but Mlarthrak had heard her come up.  
  
"Welcome," she said softly, smiling. "It is good to see you."  
  
Harry and Ron bowed and Hermione dropped a deep curtsy.  
  
"My lady," they said in unison.  
  
"There is no need for protocol," she said, her laughter sounding like tinkling bells. "After all, you are royalty from the Land Beyond The Sea."  
  
Ron reddened, and a small blush stained Hermione's cheeks. Harry, on the other hand, felt perfectly calm and relaxed, though he knew not why.  
  
Galadriel strongly reminded him of Alanna, not in feature, but in character.  
  
As if reading his thoughts, Galadriel said, "I remind you of someone, Harry?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, "Alanna, and somewhat her sister Meridelle."  
  
Galadriel paled and gasped, "Alanna... and Meridelle? Alive?"  
  
"As far as I know, they are alive and well," Harry said, confused.  
  
Galadriel regained some of her composure and sat on a cushion, beckoning for the others to sit as well.  
  
"How?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "They were rescued when their parents were killed by Legolas of Mirkwood."  
  
Galadriel gasped again, "Rescued? I must see them!"  
  
"I don't understand," Harry said.  
  
"Well," Galadriel said, "the people killed weren't really Alanna and Meridelle's parents. I am their mother. They were born during the first war with Sauron. They both possess a great amount of power, even more than my own, and for that reason I had to send them away. Sauron was slowly picking off the powerful rulers of Middle Earth. As it so happens, my sister fell in love with a mortal, whom my father wouldn't grant Elven life and status because he felt he was unworthy. My sister gave up her Elven life to live with him, so I sent Meridelle and Alanna with her, putting a cloak over their power so Sauron coulnd't sense it. It was a perfect plan, I sent two of the most powerful beings in Middle Earth with a mortal; Sauron would never have thought to look for them with a mortal. My sister would send me regular reports of how my daughters were doing. It pained me not to be able to see my daughters grow up. Then, the reports stopped. After Sauron was defeated, I gathered information and was told of the ambush. I assumed that the girls were killed as well."  
  
She paused as the trio took it in.  
  
"Then," she continued, "I suppose Legolas found them and brought them to Thranduil. I remember him telling me he had found two orphans who were Elves, but thought they were human. I asked him if he could sense abundant power, but he replied no. He sensed their power, but it was still hidden, so he did not see its entirity. After that I gave up."  
  
Harry looked at her, "Well, they are with Legolas at Minas Tirith right now."  
  
"I will go to them immediately," Galadriel said firmly.  
  
"Wait," Hermione said, "we need your help to locate the Elven Sand and we must do it quickly."  
  
Galadriel thought for a moment, "Well, I suppose a few more days won't be that much compared to the years I have waited. Very well, Hermione, Ron, and Harry, I shall guide you to the lafrovsyn. Then I shall go directly to Minas Tirith."  
  
**  
  
The trio woke as the first rays of dawn hit the wood of Lothlorien. They ate and dressed quickly and quietly, with an excited, nervous air about them. Finally, they sat to wait in a small clearing for Galadriel.  
  
Mlarthrak fluttered anxiously above their heads, also waiting.  
  
Finally, Galadriel appeared, a vision in a white dress and white traveling cloak slung over her shoulders. Her hair waved in the wind, and her piercing eyes surveyed the group.  
  
"It is time."  
  
She spoke softly, her voice resounding in their heads.  
  
Galadriel turned and beckoned for them to follow. The group traveled farther into the mysterious woods, farther away from the elven dwelling.  
  
Two hours later, Galadriel stopped.  
  
"We are almost there. Let us lunch here, then go for the sand," she said.  
  
They spread out blankets, and ate a peaceful lunch. Hermione shifted uncomfortably, she could feel a great source of power near her. It seemed to call to her, beckoning for her to discover it.  
  
Finally, Galadriel stood. She said nothing, but inclined her head in a stately nod, and gestured for them to set out again.  
  
They walked for a quarter of an hour, each engrossed in their own thoughts. They came to a giant tree, but no ordinary tree was it.  
  
A towering silver tree, with delicate silver leaves and blue blossoms, which also covered the ground in a grand carpet.  
  
Galadriel stepped up to the trunk and held up her right hand, on which the Elven ring shone like a star.  
  
"Onpe," she whispered, "Onpe, orf teh meti ahs ocme. Teh icamgl trbehnre vahe ocme ot lciam teh ansd."  
  
Suddenly, a door was illuminated in the tree's giant trunk in silver light. A single star of silver light shone in the center. Galadriel touched her hand to it, and the door slid open.  
  
The group stepped inside, following Galadriel. Hermione's skin prickled with anticipation, the feeling of great power was stronger, much stronger now.  
  
Hermione stifled a gasp. As she stepped into the tree, she saw she was not inside a tree at all. She was in a huge chamber with a stone floor and a roof of interwoven branches.  
  
"Enchanted," she breathed. "Of course. The perfect hiding spot for such a valuable thing, a place where no one would think to look at all: a tree."  
  
In the center of the cavernous chamber was a stone pedestal with Elven engravings all around the edges.  
  
On the center of the pedestal sat a small glass vial edged with silver and diamonds. Inside was a tiny amount of sparkling dark green sand.  
  
Galadriel stated what everyone was thinking, " The lafrovsyn."  
  
Ron stood dumbfounded with wonder as Harry slowly approached the pedestal. He was about to pick up the vial when Galadriel intervened.  
  
"Do not touch it Harry!" she cried. "Do you not remember what Gandalf said about the different parts of the Sand of White Light?"  
  
Harry strained his memory for some important fact he might have missed, some key information he might not have heard.  
  
Remembering nothing, Harry asked, "What?"  
  
"Each part of the sand, the lafrovsyn, the drognufk, the hopblimn, and the different parts of the grahpanhserd, has one keeper. Only one. Each part of the sand can only be handled by one person, the one person who is most like its kind."  
  
Harry took a moment to digest the information, then asked, "So only the person who is most like the Elves will be able to pick up the lafrovsyn?"  
  
Galadriel nodded, smiling serenely.  
  
Hermion had started when Galadriel had told them this new idea. Suddenly, the feeling of power intensified almost to a bursting point.  
  
Hermione knew it was her.  
  
She walked toward the pedestal, ignoring Harry's protests to wait for moment. In front of it, she stopped and looked at the small vial that held one of the key ingredients of getting back to their time.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she reached down and picked up the vial.  
  
She gasped, her arm holding the vial raised into the air of its own accord. The vial of lafrovsyn filled with a shining silver light like a star. The light filled Hermione as well, calming the feeling of power and making it part of her.  
  
Slowly, the light faded and Hermione's hand dropped to her side.  
  
She walked back to Harry and Ron, who were standing amazing at the spectacle they had just seen.  
  
Hermione looked at Galadriel, who was still smiling serenely.  
  
"Yes, even though you are all now Elves, Princess Hermione is the most like our kind."  
  
As she finished her sentence out loud, her voice cut into Hermione's head.  
  
"Being a powerful Elf comes with much responsibility, as will being the wife and Queen of Legolas of Mirkwood. Do not look so frightened, Princess. You will be able to bear the burden. In fact, you will more than bear it, you will turn it to your advantage."  
  
Hearing that, Hermione felt confident of what was to come, and smiled back at Galadriel.  
  
"Thank you," she spoke back, though not out loud, "your words have instilled in me more hope than you know."  
  
Hermione slid the vial of lafrovsyn into a little pouch hanging from her belt and motioned to Harry and Ron.  
  
"We must go," she said. "Our time is in this splendid place is over."  
  
With that, she followed Galadriel out of the tree's door back into the forest.  
  
Galadriel smiled. Unnoticed by Hermione herself, a thin silver band, much like the one Galadriel herself wore, had appeared on Hermione's head. She now bore the mark of an Elven Queen. 


	26. Let's Eat

They headed back to Lothlorien quickly, not wanting to waste a moment. As soon as they got there, Galadriel bid them farewell.  
  
"I will see you again soon, do not worry. Though now I depart for Minas Tirth, to see my daughters."  
  
For a moment, she looked pained and murmured, "Or two of my daughters."  
  
Then she smiled again, and was gone.  
  
Hurriedly, the trio bid the Elves farewell and thanked them for their hospitality.  
  
Then Harry transformed, Hermione and Ron mounted the Firebolt, and they were off again.  
  
As they were flying, Hermione said, "I think we should go to Moria. Gandalf told me that after the Ring was destroyed, the Dwarves cleaned it up and banished the orcs. Now it is a thriving community once again. Actually, I hear our friend Gimli has been made King of the Dwarves after the last king died because of his part in the war."  
  
She smiled, "I do believe we will be welcome there."  
  
After a day and half a night of hard flying, they reached the great stone Door to Moria. Hermione had sent Mlarthrak ahead to tell the Dwarves of their coming, so the Door was open and a few Dwarves waited.  
  
As they stepped in, they were greeted enthusiastically.  
  
"Welcome Princess, Princes, to the humble kingdom of Moria," one of them said happily, bowing deeply. The other Dwarf followed suit.  
  
"King Gimli apologizes profusely that he cannot be here to meet you. Other matters called him away today. However, he shall meet you tomorrow morning. Now, I am sure you are all tired, so I will take you to your rooms now."  
  
After this, the Dwarf led them through a complicated mess of many hallways, until they reached two doors, side by side.  
  
He pointed to the one on the left, "This is Princess Hermione's chamber, and the one next to it shall be for Prince Harry and Prince Ron. A door joins them if you need to see each other. Well, I bid you a good night."  
  
Hermione said goodnight to the boys and entered her chamber. Gandalf was right, the Dwarves had definitely outdone themselves on the city of Moria. Precious jewels were inlaid in almost everything: the bedposts, the chair, the wardrobe, the window frame, the door knob." Without any further delay, Hermione fell into bed and drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
The next day, she awoke to the sunshine streaming in the window. She rubbed her eyes, clearing her head.  
  
"I better get dressed," she said aloud. Today she had to dress ceremonially, like a Princess, as they were meeting King Gimli in the Throne Room with all of the other Dwarves.  
  
She wore a simple, yet elegant, white gown with a fitting bodice and loose sleeves and a flowing skirt. It was edged in silver with a silver decorative sash. She placed the silver Elven band, which she had finally discovered, then stepped into the hall where she found the boys waiting for her.  
  
They were led by a Dwarf to the Throne Room.  
  
They entered with Hermione in the lead, Harry and Ron flanking her.  
  
"Hail, Gimli, son of Gloin, King of the Dwarves," she called out as they approached. She then swept a deep curtsy and Harry and Ron bowed.  
  
"Hail Hermione, daughter of Henry. Hail Harry, son of James. Hail Ronald, son of Arthur. Welcome, Princess and Princes from the Land Beyond the Sea, welcome to Moria," he boomed back, smiling.  
  
"Now, before any discussion, we must eat!" He clapped his hands, laughing as he saw Ron immediately start paying attention.  
  
After a hearty breakfast, they were taken to a smaller sitting room with Gimli.  
  
"Now," Gimli said, "I hear from Gandalf that you come seeking the drognufk. Let me tell you now, it is incredibly dangerous and hard to get."  
  
He was cut off by Ron, "We need it, no matter how dangerous. We cannot stay here forever, much as I like your food."  
  
Gimli chuckled, "Well then, I see your mind is made up. Come, and I will lead you to the drognufk."  
  
They followed him for an hour an a half, until they came to a long, narrow bridge of stone that spanned a chasm so deep that Ron couldn't see where it ended, no matter how much he craned his neck. "I remember Frodo telling me something about this," he muttered. "Didn't it break?"  
  
"We fixed it," Gimli said, "After all, only a small piece broke off."  
  
"I still don't understand how this relates to the drognufk," Ron said.  
  
"Well," Gimli explained, "the vial of drognufk is embedded in this bridge about a centimeter from the surface of the rock in the exact middle of the bridge. So you must chisel it out. The only danger is, if you chisel a hair to far, the entire bridge will collapse and fall to the very bottom of the chasm."  
  
"Gosh," Harry said sarcastically, "your lot are real friendly.  
  
"Just a precaution, Prince Harry," Gimli replied. "We don't want just anyone getting the drognufk. Only those most worthy."  
  
"By the way," he asked as an afterthought, "which one of you will be able to touch the drognufk?"  
  
But Ron had already grabbed the chisels from Gimli's hand and was walking to the center of the bridge.  
  
Hermione and Harry followed.  
  
By now, a small crowd of whispering Dwarves had gathered, watching in admiration as Ron attempted something they were sure couldn't be done.  
  
For a half an hour, Ron chiseled away carefully.  
  
Finally, his voice hoarse, he said, "I see the top."  
  
The Dwarves who had been brave enough to stand on the bridge now moved off, leaving Hermione, Harry, and Ron alone in the center of the bridge.  
  
Ron stopped momentarily, looking up at his two best friends.  
  
"Listen," he said, "you guys should get off the bridge. If it collapses, there will be no time to run, and I'd rather it be just me than all three of us."  
  
Harry looked at him like he had lost his mind, "Are you crazy, thinking we'd leave you on this bridge alone?"  
  
Hermione, who was so close to crying that she couldn't speak, nodded vigorously in agreement.  
  
Ron felt moved by this display of deep friendship.  
  
"All right," he said with a deep sigh, and went back to work.  
  
A few minutes later, Ron saw the chain holding the vial within his reach. He put a finger into the hole to try and get it, when a crack on the bridge appeared leading from the hole. Then another. And another. And another.  
  
Ron knew it. The bridge was breaking.  
  
"RUN!" he shouted to Harry and Hermione. They didn't need a second command, they ran to the side as fast as they could.  
  
"COME ON!" Harry yelled at him. "RON! COME NOW!"  
  
But Ron refused, he was so close to getting the chain. He could feel it shifting beneath his fingers.  
  
But the bridge was cracking more rapidly, it was so close to falling into the chasm.  
  
Then Ron's finger curled around the chain.  
  
He brought the vial up to him quickly and stuffed it in his fist.  
  
It was then, for the first time, he realized his danger. He was in the middle of a collapsing bridge.  
  
He was about to die.  
  
Ron gulped, then started running.  
  
Now chunks of the bridge were breaking off, each one bigger than the last.  
  
But Ron was too close, he would not let himself die when he was this close to safety.  
  
With a yell that resounded throughout the many halls of Moria, Ron jumped, flinging himself at safe ground.  
  
Just in time, the bridge he had just been standing on fell into the chasm of Moria.  
  
He was not safe though.  
  
He was dangling by his hands on the side of the chasm.  
  
One hand slipped.  
  
Then Harry's face popped into view and a strong hand grabbed his arm. Hermione grabbed his other arm, and together, they heaved him onto safe ground.  
  
The Dwarves all around, including Gimli, stared in awe.  
  
Soon Gimli recovered.  
  
"Yes, Prince Ron, you are most like the Dwarves: you are willing to face danger head on and put your friends before yourself. Also, you do enjoy a good meal as much as us. I admire your bravery, Prince Ron."  
  
Gimli bowed low, every other Dwarf following suit.  
  
Ron's ears turned crimson. He seemed at a loss for words. Then he got an idea and a grin spread across his face.  
  
"Let's eat." 


End file.
